What We Left Behind
by Lizy Ann
Summary: [UA]. Un divorcio nunca era fácil, mucho menos lo que venía después. La familia se rompía y quedaban sentimientos sin resolver. •One-shot


**Disclaimer:** Narutoy sus personajes correspondientes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **N/A:** Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado por dos meses) a mi rubio ficticio favorito. Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo, le puse muchas ganas. ¡Feliz navidad para ustedes!

* * *

 **What We Left Behind**

 _Capítulo único_

* * *

Cuando despertó, no se sorprendió de tener una pierna de Kiba encima de él y el brazo de Sai sobre su cara.

Ugh, esos dos siempre dormían como simios salvajes.

Se puso de pie algo tembloroso. Inmediatamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo azotaron con fuerza.

No volvería a ir a un club nocturno nunca más en su vida. Ya estaba viejo para esas cosas.

Caminó con cuidado de no pisar los cuerpos inconscientes de sus amigos en el suelo. Por alguna extraña razón Sasuke abrazaba a Shikamaru con fuerza.

Qué diablos.

Caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía el estómago algo revuelto.

¿Cuánto alcohol había tomado la noche anterior?

Lo único que recordaba era a una mujer medio desnuda bailándole descaradamente y él excitado como el demonio.

Antes de vomitarle y que ella saliera corriendo furiosa.

Suspiró.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con su vida? Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la soltería.

Volvió a guardar el agua en el refrigerador y se sentó en el taburete, esperando a que los tontos de sus amigos despertaran.

El primero que empezó a removerse como lombriz en el suelo fue Shikamaru. Se sentó y duró unos segundos tratando de asimilar la situación y se topó con la mirada risueña de Naruto.

Medio tambaleante, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, desorientado. Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, tenía la voz ronca de tanto cantar la noche anterior.

—Las once…

Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos y masculló una maldición.

—Temari me va a matar, se suponía que hoy iríamos a comprar la cuna del bebé —bufó, fastidiado—. ¿Dime de nuevo porqué los acompañé a ese lugar de mala muerte?

Naruto lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso quisiera saber yo. Dímelo tú.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Hice alguna tontería? —preguntó Shikamaru, temeroso.

—Quitando que le pusiste unos billetes a una mujer afroamericana en su tanga. No —soltó una carcajada.

Su amigo frunció el ceño.

—¿Por lo menos te divertiste?

Naruto asintió, divertido.

Apreciaba los esfuerzos de sus amigos por tratar de convencerlo de que conociera a más personas, o algo así. Pero estaba seguro que no encontraría a una mujer con quien pasar el resto de su vida en un club nocturno de mala muerte.

—Bueno, la francesa no estaba mal —comentó—. Bailaba bien.

Shikamaru fue quien se río esta vez.

—¿Antes de que le vomitaras encima?

—¡No me recuerdes eso, de veras! —musitó, avergonzado—. Pude haber tenido una noche muy interesante de no ser por eso.

Lo cual necesitaba desde hace tiempo. Tenía como medio año que no se acostaba con ninguna mujer. Al principio había sido por falta de ánimo, después por que lo absorbía al trabajo y al final no encontraba a alguien que le gustara lo suficiente.

Aunque sus amigos no sabían eso. Hería su orgullo de hombre.

—Creo que me daré por vencido contigo, sólo haz lo que quieras —dijo Shikamaru, resignado.

—Gracias, hombre, aprecio tu esfuerzo y el de los demás por tratar de arreglar mi vida amorosa —respondió sarcástico—. Me están tratando como un inútil, de veras.

—¿No lo eres?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Me he valido por mí mismo durante un año —declaró Naruto orgulloso—. ¡Un año!

—Temari dice que tarde o temprano te vas a cansar de tu vida solitaria y regresarás a casa de tus padres para que te arreglen un matrimonio que sí funcione —dijo con malicia—. Personalmente, no creo ninguna de las dos cosas. Tal vez lo que necesitas es hablar de nuevo con…

—No la menciones —murmuró. Su rostro había cambiado por uno lleno de seriedad—. No quiero hablar de ella.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—¿Sigues enojado?

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Enojado no era la palabra, más bien, resignado. Tenía que seguir con su vida, justo como ella lo había hecho.

—No, es sólo que ya pasó tiempo —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres café? En lo que despiertan los chicos.

Su amigo asintió, derrotado. Incluso aunque el Uzumaki dijera otra cosa, sabía que en el fondo seguía algo dolido por la situación. ¿Y quién no? Los divorcios no eran algo fácil, mucho menos cuando había niños pequeños de por medio.

Entre el ajetreo de la conversación, no se habían dado cuenta que Kiba estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes, Naruto, para tener veintiocho, aún eres bastante inmaduro —soltó.

El rubio, que tenía la jarra de la cafetera en mano, lo miró sin entender.

—¿Me estás diciendo anciano? ¡Tú eres mayor que yo! —bufó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

Kiba sonrió con malicia.

—Yo no tengo hijos.

Shikamaru soltó una carcajada.

—¿Escuchaste la conversación?

—Sí —clavó la mirada en Naruto—. Sé que no debería entrometerme, pero necesitas saber que Hinata ya está saliendo con alguien más, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Hubo un silencio en la cocina. Las palabras de Kiba resonaron en el pequeño espacio.

Las manos del rubio empezaron a temblar inconscientemente. Trató de forzar una sonrisa, pero lo único que pudo lograr fue una mueca desagradable.

—Está bien. Se lo merece. Independientemente de lo que pasó entre nosotros, ella es una gran mujer, espero y sea feliz —las palabras sonaban tan planas, como una canción de pop sobre producida.

Kiba y Shikamaru compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Era demasiado obvio que Naruto no se encontraba bien, pero sabían tan poco del tema, porque a pesar de que su amigo actuaba como si nada pasara y seguía siendo el mismo chico sonriente, a veces parecía perderse en sus pensamientos, nunca decía cómo se sentía.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? —se atrevió a preguntar Kiba. Era ahora o nunca.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Sin embargo, decidió responder.

—Hace como tres meses, en una reunión del jardín de niños. Iban a festejar la familia o algo así, Boruto quería que fuéramos los dos —sonrió inconscientemente al recordar el rostro feliz de su hijo al verlo aquel día—. Pero no hablamos. Estuve sólo como una hora y me fui… lucía tranquila —suspiró—. Pero está bien, quiero decir, está haciendo un trabajo fantástico con los niños, es lo importante, ¿no lo creen?

Shikamaru asintió. La historia de Naruto y Hinata era algo complicada, repleta de errores y mal entendidos. Pero si había algo que podía argumentar a favor de ambos, era que amaban a sus hijos.

Naruto los adoraba al punto de llegar a lo sobreprotector.

—Entonces, ¿no extrañas la vida familiar? —preguntó el castaño, sinceramente curioso. Era tan difícil sacarles información a esos dos. Hinata actuaba de una manera similar, siempre era reservada al respecto y sólo sonreía cuando le preguntaban del tema o cambiaba la conversación.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Preguntar aquello y obtener una respuesta, significaba muchísimo más, como admitir algo que Naruto trataba de esconder muy bien.

Pero tal vez era el hecho de enterarse de que su exesposa estaba rehaciendo su vida o que extrañaba a sus hijos, que decidió ser sincero por primera y única vez.

—Un poco —confesó—. Pero lo que más extraño, son los niños. Quisiera poder verlos más seguido —se rascó la nuca—. Supongo que es normal, ¿no? —les ofreció una taza de café a sus amigos—. En fin. ¿no tienen cosas que hacer hoy?

Kiba negó.

—Sin compromisos —dijo satisfecho—. ¿Alguna propuesta?

—No, hoy no. Tengo mucho trabajo —comentó, recordando el montón de documentos apilados en su despacho.

Su amigo apenas iba a debatir, cuando escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la sala. Naruto y los chicos salieron rápidamente. Se encontraron con un Sasuke cubierto de vómito y un Sai con el rostro verdoso.

El rubio suspiró.

Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

El restaurante era bastante bonito y elegante. Tenía mesas cubiertas de manteles satinados y un jarrón con rosas y lirios.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no visitaba un lugar así.

Sonrió, acomodando su vestido negro con su única mano libre. Había escogido un conjunto bastante conservador pero lindo al mismo tiempo, tenía un bonito cinturón blanco. Estaba bastante satisfecha con su apariencia.

Incluso se maquilló.

Tenía esperanzas de su cita.

—Boruto, no hagas eso, el señor mesero te va a regañar —reprendió suavemente a su hijo de cuatro años.

El pequeño la miró apretando los labios y bufó.

—No quiero estar aquí, mami —lloriqueó, removiéndose en la silla alta para niños donde lo habían sentado.

Hinata lo miró resignada.

Sabía que cuando fuera más vieja se arrepentiría de consentir tanto a los chiquillos, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió para que no resintieran el divorcio.

Y había funcionado, seguían siendo unos niños felices y alegres. Bueno, no le iba a quitar el mérito al padre, él también ayudó en ese asunto.

Pero no quería pensar en el tema.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y acomodó mejor a la niña de cabello negro que dormía plácidamente en su brazo izquierdo. Himawari ya tenía dos años, pero actuaba aún como una bebé, probablemente eso era también su culpa.

—¡Quiero irme a casa! —lloró Boruto, aún más fuerte. Hinata se puso nerviosa al notar que las personas de otras mesas volteaban a verlos. Sacó rápidamente unos carritos de juguete de su bolso y se los dio a su hijo.

—Te ofrezco un trato, cariño, si no lloras en lo que resta de la comida, en la noche te compraré un paquete de galletas de chocolate para ti solo —le ofreció, en un susurro.

El niño abrió sus ojos azules y la miró interesado. Era bastante inteligente a su edad, tanto que a veces Hinata se sorprendía. Kami-sama le había dado hijos maravillosos, llenos de cualidades y ella estaba agradecidos por ellos.

—Bueno, es una promesa, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo con esa voz aguda suya. La mujer se quedó en silencio, admirando al pequeño.

Se parecía tanto a su padre. Era casi la misma imagen de su exesposo, la sonrisa era idéntica, al igual que los mismos ojos azules llenos de determinación y el rostro brillante.

Sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y dejó de pensar en eso. No tenía sentido recordar algo que estaba en el pasado.

Siguió platicando con Boruto, cuando se dio cuenta que su acompañante llegaba. Se levantó rápidamente, aún con la niña en brazos y le sonrió.

—Kokuki-san, buenas tardes —dijo, sonriente.

Kokuki Tatsuo era un hombre que conoció en la oficina durante una cena. Era bastante agradable y la trataba bien.

Las primeras tres citas habían sido sólo ellos dos. Hinata siempre fue clara sobre su vida: estaba recién divorciada y tenía dos niños pequeños. Aquel pareció no ser un problema y las cosas entre ellos continuaron tranquilamente.

Casi se habían besado una vez en la última cita. Aunque fueron interrumpidos cuando su hermana le habló histérica diciéndole que Boruto se había comido un lego.

Suspiró.

—Hinata-san, me da gusto verte —sonrió. Se sentaron y se quedaron en silencio unos segundos—, ¿estos son tus hijos?

La mujer asintió alegre.

—Sí, éste chico de aquí es Boruto y ella —le mostró a la niña dormida—, es Himawari.

—No se parecen mucho a ti.

—Sí… —se limitó a responder. Nunca habían hablado de su exmarido. Ella no sabía cuándo era el momento adecuado.

Realmente quería que las cosas con ese hombre funcionaran. No porque buscara formar una nueva familia, aquello era muy pronto, pero quería sentirse necesitada de nuevo.

Tal vez era egoísta por buscar algo así, pero lo necesitaba. Después de todo, seguro _él_ ya lo había hecho.

Sonrió, borrando el camino de sus pensamientos e ignorando la sensación incómoda que la invadía cada que recordaba a su ex.

Hinata no había notado que Boruto estaba terriblemente callado. Tenía la mirada clavada en el hombre de traje. Parecía molesto.

Kokuki era mayor que ella por cinco años, aunque lucía más joven. Era bastante atractivo, siempre vestido de traje, con el cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás y unos ojos castaño claros llenos de serenidad. Era el tipo de persona que necesitaba; alguien centrado, serio y con metas en la vida.

—Pensé mucho en ti esta semana —dijo Kokuki. Ella asintió, sintiéndose alagada.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le dijo algo así?

—Gracias. También me acordé de ti —mintió inocentemente. Sólo lo había hecho una vez, el día anterior, cuando le mandó un mensaje para recordarle la cita.

—Hinata-san, he estado pensando, me gustaría que nosotros… —sin embargo, no continuó, al sentir que algo líquido le mojaba los pantalones.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y vio que Boruto había tirado un vaso con agua.

Hinata trató de ponerse de pie, pero justo en ese momento Himawari comenzó a removerse en sus brazos y abrió los ojos. Ella le sonrió y la niña simplemente volteó a ver el hombre, clavándole la mirada.

—K-Kokuki-san, ¿estás bien? —rápidamente le tendió una servilleta—. L-Lo siento, mi h-hijo es un poco inquieto… —fijó su mirada en Boruto, quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro—. Por favor, discúlpalo.

El hombre asintió.

—No hay problema, fue un accidente —sonrió no muy convencido.

Le hablaron a un mesero, quien rápidamente limpió la mesa, les trajo servilletas nuevas y le ayudó a Kokuki a secarse.

El ambiente se llenó de incomodidad.

—Mami, mami, mami —canturreó Himawari, quien estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Hinata, bien despierta.

Ella la ignoró y trató de retomar la conversación.

—Entonces, me decías algo, ¿qué era? —preguntó tranquila.

El hombre asintió.

—Que estuve pensando en nosotros. Sé que nos hemos conocido durante poco tiempo, pero me pareces una mujer extraordinaria. Me gustaría que empezáramos a conocernos de una manera más personal. No sé si habría forma que diéramos un paso más en serio, tal vez ir a algún lugar más íntimo —le tomó la mano que tenía sobre la mesa. Hinata lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Himawari observaba la situación sin entender, mientras se chupaba el dedo y Boruto estaba bastante silencioso—. Hice una reservación en un hotel para más tarde. Tal vez podríamos dejar a tus hijos en algún lugar e ir, ¿qué te parece?

No le pudo responder, sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Todo lo que acababa de escuchar era una mala broma, ni siquiera se detuvo a considerarlo.

¿Dejar a sus hijos en un lugar? ¿Ir a un hotel? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de pura indignación. Ella jamás le había vendido la imagen de alguien que buscaba ese tipo de relación. No la quería.

Buscaba comprensión, alguien con quien pudiera hablar hasta tarde y contarle sus problemas. Alguien como… alguien como…

El sólo recordar su pasado hizo la situación más estresante.

No había dormido con nadie desde su exmarido. Tal vez su reacción estaba siendo exagerada, pero no tenía mucha experiencia en cuánto a su vida sexual. Su juventud entera había girado en torno a una sola persona y después de eso, en sus hijos.

No había nada más.

En ese momento, Kokuki se convirtió en alguien diferente. Trató de que no compararlo con _él,_ pero no pudo evitar hacerlo.

Es más, desde su primera cita, un mes atrás, lo había hecho. Comparación tras comparación. Como si buscara un remplazo de algo que no salió bien.

¿A qué estaba jugando?

Hinata trató de mantener la compostura. Alejó su mano y simplemente forzó una sonrisa.

—Discúlpame, Kokuki-san, pero creo que jamás he dado esa imagen —comentó con serenidad.

El hombre se quedó en silencio. Se cruzó de hombros y frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Hinata-san? —bufó—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Desde que te miré en la oficina, quise conocerte. Tenía un interés genuino en ti, lucías tan inocente y entregada a tu trabajo. Cuando logré que aceptaras salir conmigo jamás imaginé que… bueno, eras divorciada y tenías dos hijos. Es muy raro a tu edad —suspiró—. Así que, supuse que ya no podríamos tener algo serio, pero por lo menos… no sé, explorar otras áreas —insinuó.

Sentía que los ojos le iban a reventar, donde estaba reteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Por tener hijos ya no valgo lo suficiente para tener algo serio? —recriminó, sentía su dignidad por los suelos.

Kokuki le dio un trago a su bebida. Parecía una persona totalmente diferente, más descarado.

—No es eso. Pero ya no tengo que tratarte como una inocente palomita, tienes experiencia, pensé que sería más fácil. No te ofendas, pero —señaló a Boruto—. Nadie va a querer estar con una mujer divorciada, mucho menos si tiene hijos.

Algo dentro de ella explotó. Sintió que su interior ardía. Ante sus ojos, ese hombre era lo más despreciable que jamás había conocido.

Nadie la iba a ser sentir como que no valía. Jamás. Ni su exmarido lo hizo y eso que jamás pudieron estar de acuerdo en algo.

Todo lo contrario.

Siempre la trató como si fuera un tesoro invaluable. Como si mereciera las estrellas. Aunque una lástima que una relación no se componía sólo de eso.

Hinata sintió que se moría por dentro, como si hubieran arrancado su corazón. No se trataba del desprecio de ese hombre, ni sus palabras hirientes, eso no podía importarle menos.

Se trataba de cómo había tratado de construir una falsedad para auto consolarse y actuar como si nada pasara.

Un año. Un año completo de vivir a ciegas y tratar de salir adelante.

Un idiota no lo iba a arruinar.

Bajó a Himawari de su regazo y sacó a Boruto de su silla. Los dos niños lucían asustados, podían sentir el ambiente tenso.

—Algún día te vas a casar y tendrás hijos. Entonces, cuando pienses en la idea de que alguien trate a tu esposa, como tú me has tratado, se te va a retorcer el estómago de la ira. Pero entonces, recordarás que tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo y no podrás con la culpa —abrió su bolso y sacó unos billetes—. Nunca necesité de la lástima de alguien, ni ahora, ni nunca. Siempre me he valido por mí misma, _Kokuki-san_ —dijo casi vomitando su nombre—. Me alegro tanto no verme envuelta con un poco hombre como tú —le lanzó el dinero en la mesa. Agarró a sus hijos de la mano y salió rápidamente ahí.

Kokuki se quedó en silencio, observando la silla vacía.

No sintió culpa ni remordimiento, pero las palabras de Hinata se clavaron en su mente con tanta fuerza, que se le revolvió el estómago.

* * *

Era raro que su departamento estuviera tan silencioso. Por eso no le gustaban los fines de semana.

Se había enfocado toda la tarde en terminar su trabajo pendiente, que ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Naruto se paró de la silla y estiró los brazos. Tenía la espalda algo adormecida por pasar mucho tiempo en la misma posición.

Caminó por la oficina, sin rumbo. Se detuvo primero en el montón de libros que jamás había leído acomodados estratégicamente en un librero de roble.

Hinata los había puesto ahí, convencida de que le daban al lugar un aspecto más intelectual.

Frunció los labios.

Mandaría a quitar ese mueble en cuanto tuviera tiempo.

Por un momento pensó en ir por una botella de whisky y emborracharse para no despertar hasta el día siguiente, pero aún sentía el estómago algo resentido por la fiesta del día anterior.

Salió de su oficina y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo solo que lucía su departamento sin nadie haciendo bullicio. Llevaba casi cinco años viviendo ahí, nunca le había pasado por la cabeza mudarse, pero últimamente ya no estaba tan seguro, tal vez era lo mejor.

Ese lugar tan silencioso alguna vez fue lo más parecido a una casa que pudo tener. Pero de eso sólo quedaban los recuerdos.

Para alguien que vivía solo, era un castillo. Necesitaba un lugar más pequeño. Además, sus hijos ni siquiera visitaban su departamento. Tenía miedo que pudiera generarles algún tipo de sentimiento nostálgico, siempre terminaban pasando el tiempo en casa de sus padres.

Vagó por el lugar en la oscuridad, entró en un cuarto y se topó con una vieja cajonera. Sonrió melancólico.

Aunque pasara el tiempo, había ciertas cosas que recordaba con cariño.

Ese mueble fue el primer regalo de casados que le hizo a Hinata. No tenía nada en especial, sólo que jamás se atrevió a tirarlo, estúpida melancolía.

Lo terminó poniendo en uno de los cuartos de invitados que nunca nadie usaba. Naruto sabía lo que guardaba en esos cajones. Era una vergüenza admitirlo.

Por eso la recámara siempre estaba cerrada con llave.

Pero en esa noche solitaria, los recuerdos parecían hacerle buena compañía.

Abrió el primer cajón y se encontró con los juguetes de Boruto cuando era bebé. Los había guardado con cariño, como un recordatorio para avergonzar a su hijo cuando fuera mayor. Sonrió al tocar un trenecito destartalado de color rojo, ese trasto les había causado mucho dolor de cabeza cuando el niño era pequeño, solía lanzarlo a todas partes y ellos corrían a buscarlo, porque si no lloraba.

Encontró otras cosas de valor sentimental en los cajones, casi todos de sus hijos. El primer peluche de Himawari, un mechón de cabello que les había robado cuando tenían un año, dientes, ropa de bebé y más juguetes.

Cuando abrió el último cajón, el más pequeño, algo se le estrujó el estómago. Él no era un hombre que se mantenía atado al pasado, sabía cuándo darle la vuelta a la página y seguir con su vida

Siempre había sido así.

Pero nadie te prepara para un divorcio. Un día estás teniendo una vida maravillosa y al otro simplemente todo se te desmorona bajo tus pies.

Había un montón de álbumes con fotografías, pero él sabía exactamente el que estaba buscando.

Lo abrió y lo primero que encontró fue una foto de Hinata y él hacía exactamente seis años, durante la cena de navidad en casa de sus padres.

En aquel entonces no llevaban saliendo ni tres meses. A veces, cuando recapitulaba el pasado, no sabía en qué se había equivocado, ¿ella se preguntaba lo mismo?

Los dos se conocían desde el instituto, fueron compañeros de clase durante el segundo año. Pero nunca pasó de ahí. Años después, se reencontraron en una cafetería frente a una parada autobús. Hinata había perdidos sus llaves y él, que pasaba por ahí en ese instante, le ayudó a buscarlas.

Compartieron teléfonos y lo que empezó como un agradecimiento, se convirtió en algo más. Llamadas hasta más tarde, pláticas tan profundas que Naruto nunca tuvo con nadie, confesiones llenas de lágrimas en la madrugada.

Podía recordar todo con claridad.

¿Cuándo fue que todo cambió?

Los dos provenían de familias estables, con amistades duraderas y un futuro brillante.

Tenían planes. Naruto se iría a Inglaterra a estudiar una maestría. Hinata quería dedicarse totalmente a dar clases. Parecía perfecto.

Un año después de comenzar su relación, todo empezó a cambiar. Él estaba preparando su viaje, cuando Hinata se enteró que estaba embarazada. Fue ahí cuando la bola de nieve empezó.

Les faltó tiempo.

Mucho tiempo.

Se mudaron a ese departamento y comenzaron una vida rutinaria. Ambos creyeron que podrían ser felices; se querían de verdad, los sueños y metas podían aplazarse. Pero con el tiempo se convirtieron sólo en frustraciones, en cargas tan pesadas que a veces no los dejaban dormir.

Nunca hubo un culpable.

Ella lo sabía y él también.

Un día, después de que los niños se quedaran dormidos. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, tenían ojeras y lucían agotados. De los años. De la vida. Hinata ya no se reconocía a sí misma. Naruto se había convertido en una máquina de trabajo.

Entre lágrimas y disculpas incompletas, decidieron separarse.

Ojalá hubiera podido recriminarle algo, pero ¿qué? ¿Falta de comunicación y confianza? Eso era una tarea de los dos.

Naruto suspiró. Mientras observaba las fotografías. Todo parecía tan lejano, como un sueño brumoso.

Tal vez lo fue.

Sonrió agotado.

¿Qué diría Hinata si le dijera que la extrañaba?

Una vez tuvo que irse dos meses a Kyoto por trabajo. La dejó a cargo de Boruto, quien en ese entonces tenía un año y medio. Cuando regresó, la encontró agotada y desaliñada, pero, aun así, lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias por regresar, te extrañé —había dicho, su voz sonaba como un susurro.

Y él simplemente asintió. Jamás le dijo que también la extrañó, que soñó con ella.

Ese fue su error.

Dar todo por sentado.

Ella se cansó. Y él se cansó de verla así.

Dejó las fotografías y regresó el cajón a su lugar. No podías recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ahora, ella estaba con alguien más, tal vez esa persona la apreciaría, le daría todo y recibiría lo mismo a cambio, no sólo un diez por ciento.

Naruto salió de ese cuarto y se fue a su recámara.

Cuando se durmió, un recuerdo de la noche en que se separaron lo asaltó.

— _Te di todo de mí, Naruto-kun —tenía la ropa manchada de comida de bebé. No se había lavado el cabello en días._

 _No lo negó. Era cierto._

— _Lo sé. Lo siento —respondió en cambio. Una disculpa no arreglaba nada, no impedía lo que iba a suceder._

 _Hinata suspiró. Había lágrimas en su rostro cansado._

— _Estoy tan agotada—susurró, mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

 _Naruto se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza._

— _Yo también._

En sueños, sintió que su corazón se rompía otra vez.

* * *

Despertó al sentir la luz del sol en los ojos.

¿Qué hora era?

Se giró hacia el otro lado y se sorprendió de sentir un cuerpo tibio a su lado. Una sonrisa perezosa se le pintó en el rostro.

Himawari estaba aún dormida y Boruto la abrazaba por detrás, había algo de saliva colgando por la comisura de sus labios.

Inmediatamente su corazón latió de puro amor.

Sin embargo, en su interior, sentía un poco de culpa. Hubo una vez en que deseó haber tenido una vida diferente, con decisiones acertadas y no guiadas por el amor.

Pero las cosas pasaban por algo. Intentar remendar el pasado era como arrepentirse de sus decisiones.

Y no lo hacía, bueno, de las referentes a sus hijos.

Boruto y Himawari eran producto de sus sentimientos. De un amor tan fuerte que alguna vez hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

Siempre se los decía, que incluso si su padre y ella no estaban juntos, eso no significaba nada. Los dos eran niños deseados.

Se levantó de la cama y los dejó dormir un rato más. Había pedido el día en la oficina, después del incidente con Kokuki no sabía si iba a seguir en el puesto, era su jefe. Probablemente la despedirían.

Pero no le importaba, no era como que necesitara el dinero. Recibía bastante de su parte de las acciones en las empresas de su familia.

Sin embargo, después de un año, Hinata estaba revaluando su vida. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué buscaba?

¿Una relación?

¿Amor?

La idea de estar con alguien más hacía que su estómago se encogiera, casi como si estuviera cometiendo un delito. Conocía el sentimiento, lo había vivido miles de veces cuando miraba a Naruto después de hacer el amor. No imaginaba un mundo sin él.

Y ahora lo tenía.

Se llevó las manos a las mejillas al sentir las lágrimas.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le dolía? Ahora tenía la vida que quería, no era más una esclava del cansancio ni de un esposo que no tenía tiempo para nada. ¿Por qué…?

Sabía la respuesta. Pero no quería aceptarla.

El llanto incrementó conforme se permitía volver a recordar. Durante ese año, más específicamente, los primeros meses, su vida fue un infierno, había entrado en una depresión horrible, dudando de sí misma y sus decisiones, arrepintiéndose de todo. Cuando alcanzó el punto más bajo, decidió salir adelante y dejar todo atrás.

Pero no era tan fácil.

Cuando lograbas sacar a alguien totalmente de tu mente, bloquearlo, podías vivir tranquilamente, sin embargo, eso no significaba superar, ni mucho menos seguir adelante, sólo era evadir.

Hinata había evadido con éxito durante mucho tiempo a Naruto. Evitaba reuniones, llamadas o convivir en la misma habitación. Porque sabía que, si lo hacía, dudaría de sí misma y correría hacia él como una tonta.

Como siempre.

Estaba tan harta de sí misma.

Fue ella quien inició la separación, con sus miedos e inseguridad. Sabía que él se lo permitió sólo porque quería respetar sus decisiones.

Estúpidas decisiones.

Estaba llorando tan fuerte, que su hijo empezó a removerse en la cama. Boruto se sentó y se talló los ojos con la mano.

—¿Mami? _—_ la llamó medio adormilado.

Hinata corrió de inmediato hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa?

El niño estaba algo confundido. Con su mano tocó la mejilla de su mamá.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? —lucía preocupado.

¿Qué clase de madre era? Esa sería la última vez que lloraba delante de sus hijos. Necesitaba recuperarse. Lo que perdió, fue por su inmadurez, ahora iba a tener que vivir con eso por siempre.

Probablemente Naruto la odiaba o quizá tenía otra pareja. Aunque la idea la hacía querer romper algo, simplemente lo dejó pasar.

—No… sólo… —la voz se le quebró al ver el rostro de Boruto. Lo abrazó con fuerza y el niño, sin saber qué hacer, le dio palmaditas en la espalda, igual como ella le hacía cuando lloraba.

Se quedaron así un rato, con Himawari aún dormida. Hinata suspiró, se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Quieres panqueques de avena? Les puedo poner Nutella —sugirió.

Boruto asintió emocionado.

—¡Y fresas!

—Fresas para ti y plátano para Himawari.

Su hijo salió de la cama también y corrió hacia la cocina emocionado. Hinata sintió que su corazón se derretía de puro amor.

Acomodó a la niña en medio de la cama y la rodeó con varias almohadas para que no se cayera. La dejaría dormir un rato más.

* * *

Eso de hacer reuniones secretas no lo hacían desde que estaban en la Universidad. Kiba sonrió divertido. Casi podía sentirse de veinte otra vez.

Pasó la mirada por los rostros de sus amigos, todos lucían bastante incómodos, como si el estar ahí les costara mucho trabajo, lo cual, de cierta forma, no era una mentira.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Ino, con el ceño fruncido, mientras observaba a Sasuke con cierto recelo, quien tenía un rostro de fastidio bastante evidente. No le caía muy bien por ser amigo de Naruto, lo que lo hacía experto en romper corazones.

—Los llamé porque necesito pedirles su ayuda en algo que, bueno, supongo que no sólo a mí, a todos nos preocupa.

Sakura, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido bastante callada, arqueó una ceja.

—¿Tú? ¿Preocupado? —roló los ojos—. Vamos, Kiba, déjate de cuentos y dinos qué te traes de manos, más de uno no quiere estar aquí —murmuró, molesta, refiriéndose obviamente a Sasuke Uchiha, su exnovio de la Universidad y a quien odiaba ver regocijándose de su perfecta vida matrimonial.

Aunque no era como que le importara, ella ya había rehecho su vida también.

Sasuke bufó.

—Habla.

Kiba se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Lo que iba a decir probablemente sonaba una locura, pero ya le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y era lo único que se le ocurría.

—Bueno, se trata de Naruto y Hinata… —apenas iba a comenzar a hablar, cuando Ino se puso de pie rápidamente, con los ojos encendidos de furia.

—¡No! Cualquier cosa que vayas a decir, ¡me niego!

—Ino tiene razón, también me niego, nada que tenga que ver con esos dos nos incumbe —complementó Sakura, imitando a su amiga.

Las chicas se cruzaron de brazos, dispuesta a empezar una discusión si era necesario.

Hubo un silencio en la sala, nadie entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando. Shikamaru suspiró.

—Antes de ponerse como locas, deberían escuchar lo que Kiba tiene que decir.

—Ino, dale la oportunidad —dijo Sai, tratando de tranquilizarla. La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Así como ustedes siempre están del lado de Naruto, nosotras lo estamos de Hinata —dijo—. Además, eso es tema cerrado, no entiendo por qué deberíamos hablar de ellos, cada uno está empezando su vida de nuevo.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Si tan sólo esas dos entendieran la realidad de las cosas.

—No todo es cómo piensan —Kiba suspiró—. Siéntense y después de escucharme deciden qué hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

Antes de continuar, Sasuke, quien se había mantenido bastante callado, intervino.

—No entiendo cómo protegen a alguien como ella —dijo sin tapujos. Refiriéndose obviamente a Hinata.

Shikamaru y Sai se quedaron en silencio, la verdad era que compartían un poco el punto de vista del Uchiha. Nadie podía culparlos. Ellos conocían la historia del lado de Naruto, habían visto con sus propios ojos el cómo su amigo se transformó en alguien totalmente diferente y todo debido al divorcio.

Sakura se cruzó de piernas y bufó en burla.

—¿Quién eres tú para decir algo así, Sasuke-kun? —escupió con rencor—. Terminaste casándote con una chica sin escrúpulos, ¿no es así?

Todos se quedaron viendo entre sí, incómodos ante el repentino giro de la conversación. Era un secreto a voces que la Haruno aún seguía enamorada de su exnovio, quien, hacía dos años, se había casado con nada más y nada menos que la prima de Naruto.

Como una herida abierta que sangraba cada vez que se encontraban

—Déjalo, Sakura —fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, casi como una amenaza, sin nunca llegar a mirarla.

—¡Ya, ya! Dejen sus problemas para otra ocasión. Lo importante aquí es Naruto y Hinata —Ino apenas iba a hablar, pero Sai la detuvo. Kiba le agradecedió y después continuó—; si los reuní aquí, a pesar de que no nos llevamos a bien, es por nuestros amigos. Sé que cada uno de nosotros tiene un punto de vista diferente respecto a lo que pasó, pero yo, que los conozco a ambos, puedo decirles que las cosas van más allá. Naruto… —tragó saliva y observó a Sasuke y Shikamaru, como pidiéndoles permiso para hablar, recibió un asentimiento en respuesta—. Él no lo está digiriendo muy bien. Trabaja todo el día y cuando finalmente logramos sacarlo de su departamento, sigue como ausente, no sé cómo explicarlo. Ya no es el mismo.

—¿Y qué pinta Hinata en eso? —preguntó Ino, a la defensiva.

Kiba suspiró.

—Lo que trato de decir, es que creo que Naruto aún ama a Hinata, algo así. Nunca quiere hablar sobre la separación o sus sentimientos, como si negara lo que pasó. Creo que se siente muy solo… por eso... —no pudo terminar, porque Ino lo interrumpió.

—De nuevo, no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros, en ese caso, es su problema. Fue él quien destruyó su matrimonio. Todos lo sabemos. Si está solo, qué bueno, se lo merece, por todo lo que le hizo pasar a Hinata —murmuró llena de rencor.

Los chicos las observaban como si fueran algún tipo de monstruos sin corazón, pero sólo Sakura y ella sabían de lo que estaban hablando. Hinata era la persona más noble del mundo, no se merecía todo lo que le pasó.

Todo por culpa de un hombre que no supo amarla.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño, empezando a molestarse. Respetaba a Ino y la quería, era su amiga de la infancia, pero en eso no podía estar de acuerdo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Naruto destruir su matrimonio? ¡Fue Hinata quien le dijo que estaba cansada! En ese caso, debería ser ella quien debería pagar por sus errores, ¿no es así? —se cruzó de brazos—. Ustedes no están viendo las cosas con claridad.

Ino río.

—¿Y tú lo estás haciendo?

—¡Por lo menos intento escuchar! —escupió el chico, fastidiado.

El ambiente se llenó de una tensión que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Kiba apretó los puños, nervioso. No se iba a dar por vencido, necesitaba la ayuda de sus amigos si quería ayudar a Naruto y Hinata.

—¡Basta! —bramó—. Necesito que escuchen; ninguno de los dos está bien. Naruto parece un zombi viviente, se la pasa en el trabajo y en su tiempo libre se encierra en su departamento. Hinata engaña todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que es feliz y que lleva la vida que siempre quiso, pero no es así, ¡la he visto llorar muchas veces! Siempre he creído que la decisión que tomaron de separarse fue una estupidez. ¡Todos aquí fuimos testigos de lo mucho que se querían! Tenían una buena relación. No es posible que todo terminara así —murmuró con tristeza.

Nadie respondió, todos parecían verdaderamente conmovidos por las palabras de Kiba. Aunque no fueran amigos o no se llevaran bien, tenían algo en común: se preocupaban por Naruto y Hinata.

Sakura, ya más tranquila, se mordió el labio.

—¿Tú crees que Naruto aún la ama? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

Esta vez fue Sai quien respondió.

—Sí —tomó la mano de Ino, quien temblaba un poco—. Tal vez para ustedes nuestras palabras no tengan mucho valor, pero sé lo que he visto. Naruto parece una persona totalmente diferente… no creo que evadir el tema sea la forma correcta de sanar.

—Pero, ¿y si están equivocados? —dijo, mirando a todos los chicos—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo y sólo empeoramos las cosas?

Sasuke suspiró.

—No veo cómo se podrían empeorar más.

Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender la situación. Intervenir en los problemas personales de alguien más era un gran compromiso, se trataba de aceptar las consecuencias y enfrentarlas.

Ino, tragó saliva y se permitió finalmente sincerarse.

—Si nosotras accedemos a lo que sea que estén planeando, Hinata no nos perdonará. Ella ha luchado tanto durante este año, como ustedes no tienen idea, se volvió fuerte y segura de sí misma, se enfocó muchísimo en hacer que sus hijos no se vieran afectados por la separación —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Luchó tanto, tanto, que hacerle algo así, sería como retroceder y no valorar su esfuerzo, pero… —la voz se le quebró—, no es feliz. Sakura y yo hemos visto lo mucho que trata de convertirse en una mujer perfecta y madre ejemplar, pero se olvidó de sí misma —tragó saliva— Ha estado saliendo con un compañero de trabajo y por lo que nos cuenta, es más como si buscara un prototipo perfecto de padre y hombre, no una pareja. Me da miedo que jamás pueda volver a enamorarse.

—O tal vez no quiere enamorarse —complementó Kiba—. Conozco a Hinata desde que somos niños. Es la clase de persona que siempre es fiel hasta el final, en todos los sentidos. Por eso estoy convencido de que aún quiere a Naruto. Esos dos tenían una relación de las que no ves todos los días —sonrió—. Además, pensemos en sus hijos, ¿es justo? Que sus padres estén separados sólo porque no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para lidiar con la situación. Si pudiéramos ayudarlos de alguna manera, sería genial, ¿no lo creen?

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que propones? No veo la manera de que logres hacer que se reúnan, se evitan a toda costa.

Kiba asintió.

—Exacto, ¿pero y si no supieran que queremos reunirlos?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —preguntó Sakura, sin entender.

—Mira, por eso los llamé, podríamos planear una reunión, sin que ellos sepan obviamente que se van a encontrar. No sé, tal vez una cena en algún restaurante, un lugar lo suficientemente privado para que puedan hablar. Les daríamos esa oportunidad, ya lo que pase después es cuestión de ellos.

Casi podía imaginar la situación, Naruto con cara de sorpresa y Hinata al borde del colapso nervioso, probablemente buscando una manera de huir. Pero Kiba estaba más que seguro de que había algo que salvar, no era posible que una relación como la de ellos hubiera acabado de esa manera. Porque las relaciones se marchitaban, la gente se separaba todo el tiempo, era algo normal, sin embargo, en el caso de sus amigos, no era así.

Los errores se cometían todo el tiempo. El que se cansaran de la vida que tenían los llevó a tomar una decisión drástica, que al final, terminó causándoles mucho más sufrimiento.

Porque cada que Kiba miraba a los ojos a sus amigos, podía ver la tristeza y soledad porque la que estaban pasando.

—Podría funcionar —murmuró Shikamaru—. Nosotros convenceríamos a Naruto y ustedes a Hinata.

Ino negó, nerviosa.

—Todo esto es una locura. Estamos mandando a nuestra amiga directamente a la fuente de su sufrimiento, ¿y si Naruto se porta como un patán?

—Eso no va a pasar, Ino. Al contrario, probablemente Hinata saldría corriendo.

Y nadie pudo debatir eso.

Sakura suspiró.

—Lo haremos, con la condición de que, si las cosas no funcionan, jamás nos volverán a pedir algo así. Hinata y Naruto son adultos y son responsables por las decisiones que toman, estén o no estén correctas. Debemos respetar eso —se puso de pie—. Le diremos que le arreglaremos una cita a ciegas o cualquier otro pretexto creíble para que asista a la reunión. Ella tiene que llegar primero, para evitar que huya. Kiba, tú arreglarás la reservación, en cuanto la tengas me mandas un mensaje sobre la hora y el lugar, ante cualquier cambio, tenemos que estar en contacto.

Parecía un plan fácil, la cuestión estaba en convencer a sus amigos de asistir a dicha reunión. Aunque, con los argumentos adecuados, estaban seguros de que podrían lograrlo.

Lo que pasara después ya quedaría en manos del destino.

—Me parece perfecto —Kiba también se paró—. Les agradezco enormemente que accedieran, chicas. No podríamos hacerlo sin ustedes.

Ino bufó.

—No es por ti, tonto. Es por Hinata —se quedó en silencio y entonces recordó— Tengo una duda, ¿Naruto está saliendo con alguien? Porque Hinata mencionó algo hace tiempo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí con cierta complicidad, recordando las aventuras sin éxito que tenían todos los fines de semana en diferentes centros nocturnos, buscándole una novia a su amigo.

—No, nadie —se rascó la mejilla—. Lo de Hinata saliendo con alguien, ¿es serio?

Sakura fue quien habló esta vez.

—No —suspiró—. En ese aspecto pueden estar tranquilos.

Iban a empezar a hablar del tema, cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, tomándolos por sorpresa.

—Kiba, ¿invitaste a alguien más? —preguntó Sai, sorprendido.

El castaño negó, mientras caminaba a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

* * *

Naruto suspiró cuando se dejó caer en el asiento de su camioneta. Había sido un largo día, quería llegar a su departamento y acostarse a dormir.

Con cada día que pasaba, más odiaba su trabajo. Estar metido en una oficina todo el tiempo firmando papeles, era cansado, sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de renunciar.

Tenía que pagar la manutención de sus hijos.

Además, ¿qué iba a hacer de su vida? ¿Dedicarse a entrenar niños? Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que jugó futbol.

Ni con su hijo lo hacía, ya que no era muy aficionado a los deportes, en ese aspecto ya había perdido la esperanza.

Recargó su cabeza en el volante.

Estaba muy cansado. Ni cuando estaba casado se sentía así, tan… desmotivado. Cumplía con sus obligaciones, pero porque debía hacerlo.

Alguna vez su exesposa le dijo que era demasiado soñador y que le gustaba eso de él. ¿Qué haría si supiera que había perdido esa habilidad? Últimamente estaba tan resignado a su vida, a la rutina.

Suspiró y prendió la camioneta. En lugar de manejar a su departamento, se dirigió a casa de Kiba.

Por lo menos podían compartir la soledad.

Cuando llegó al viejo departamento de su amigo, no se sorprendió de ver el auto de Shikamaru afuera. No era raro que Kiba tuviera invitados en su casa, todos se pasaban por ahí cuando necesitaban un respiro de sus tediosas vidas.

Justo como él en ese momento.

Estacionó su camioneta y subió los escalones con lentitud. Ese edificio era tan viejo que el elevador llevaba años sin funcionar. Lo bueno que su amigo vivía en el tercer piso.

Cuando tocó la puerta, se sorprendió al escuchar varias voces que discutían adentro, inmediatamente frunció el ceño, extrañado.

¿Se habían reunido sin él?

Unos segundos después, Kiba le abrió la puerta y lucía bastante sorprendido de verlo.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces por acá, hombre? —preguntó.

—Umm, visitarte, ¿qué más? —murmuró, algo sospechoso.

—Ah… ya veo —Kiba forzó una sonrisa.

Naruto asintió, sin entender.

—¿Me vas a invitar a pasar?

Su amigo estaba muy nervioso, miraba de un lado a otro, como si quisiera esconder algo. Finalmente soltó un suspiro.

—La verdad es que… Sai trajo a Ino y Sakura llegó con ellos, ya sabes… —comentó, dándole a entender el problema.

Esas dos no podían verlo en pintura, habían tomado partido del lado de Hinata después del divorcio y desde entonces no podían estar en la misma habitación sin pelear o discutir.

—Bueno, no es la primera ni última vez, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

Kiba asintió, aún no muy convencido.

—Adelante —sonrió, quitándose de la puerta.

Cuando Naruto entró, se sorprendió bastante. No sólo estaban Sai, Ino y Sakura, si no también Shikamaru y Sasuke. Todos sus amigos.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Se trata de una reunión secreta o algo así?

Kiba negó, nervioso.

—No, como crees. De hecho, ya se iban, ¿no es así?

Ino se puso de pie.

—Ni que lo digas, no puedo estar cinco minutos más en esta habitación —tomó su bolso y sin decir más, caminó hacia la puerta. Se detuvo a observar a Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

—Hey —saludó, sin ánimo.

Naruto roló los ojos.

—Hola, Ino —respondió. La rubia se encogió de hombros y se perdió al final del pasillo. Sai salió atrás de ella rápidamente, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de disculpa.

En la habitación sólo quedaban Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sakura, quien lucía algo perdida. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya se había ido, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia Kiba.

—Estamos hablando, ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño asintió, nervioso.

—Claro, claro.

Sakura se giró hacia Naruto, quien estaba a unos pasos de la salida y lo miró de una manera que él no supo interpretar.

Como si quisiera leer sus sentimientos.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no es así?

Él asintió. Sonrió nostálgico.

—Así es —respondió simplemente.

—Ojalá y algún día podamos ir a tomar un café —dijo Sakura. Era una promesa con significado. Se conocían desde hacía muchísimos años, sin embargo, por cuestiones de la vida una distancia se formó entre ellos. Tanto por Hinata como por Sasuke.

Pero de cierta forma Kiba había cambiado un poco su perspectiva de las cosas.

—Me parece bien —Naruto sonrió en respuesta, pero no era la misma sonrisa alegre y positiva que les regalaba a todos cuando quería animarlos, era más el tipo de sonrisa melancólica que hablaba por sí sola. Sakura sintió que su corazón se estrujaba.

—Cuídate —le puso la mano en el hombro y siguió su camino.

La vida de los adultos era complicada. Hacía tres años, lo tenía todo, un novio al que amaba y un mejor amigo que la apoyaba en todo. Ahora, ese chico al que tanto amó, estaba casado con otra, y con Naruto el contacto se perdió a través del tiempo.

Era demasiado triste.

Ojalá y los lazos pudieran reconstruirse tan fácil como Kiba decía. Esperaba que por lo menos la relación de Naruto y Hinata fuera la excepción.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Naruto sonrió al verla desaparecer tras la puerta.

—¿Y de qué hablaban? —preguntó, genuinamente curioso, mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Shikamaru sonrió con ironía.

—Recordábamos el pasado, ¿no es verdad, Kiba?

El aludido asintió.

—Sí, aunque no terminó muy bien.

Sasuke, quien había estado bastante callado, chasqueó la lengua.

—Creo que terminó mejor de lo que esperábamos.

Hubo un silencio extraño en la habitación. Naruto se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se miraban entre ellos, como si compartieran una broma personal.

Normalmente hubiera insistido en saber de qué se trataba, pero en ese momento no tenía ánimo de nada.

—Pero bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal si vamos por un trago? —sugirió Kiba. Al sentir la mirada penetrante de sus amigos, agitó las manos rápidamente—. Nada de mujeres, ni pole dance, lo prometo.

No parecieron creerle, pero no era como que tuvieran algo qué hacer. Además, pasar un buen rato entre amigos no era una mala idea.

—Cuenta conmigo, de veras —dijo Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros.

Shikamaru asintió.

—También estoy dentro —murmuró, entonces se giró hacia Sasuke—, ¿y tú?

Su amigo murmuró un leve "sí". Tenía la mirada algo perdida.

Esa noche la pasaron en un bar cercano, bebiendo tranquilamente, mientras hablaban de cosas banales.

Pero en el fondo, todos tenían problemas con que lidiar, casi todos relacionados con lo mismo: el siempre complicado amor.

* * *

Cuando vio a la mujer pelirroja bajar de la camioneta, sintió que el estómago se le estrujaba, como todos los martes.

No era miedo, se trataba más de un sentimiento de nostalgia mezclado con tristeza.

Después de divorciarse con Naruto, había perdido muchas cosas; amigos, dinero, su casa, amor.

A su suegra.

Kushina y ella solían tener una relación bastante buena, casi como madre e hija, sin embargo, después de la separación, la mujer apoyó totalmente a Naruto. No se lo pudo recriminar, era lo que ella también hubiera hecho.

Pero aún dolía.

Estaba casi segura que la Uzumaki no la odiaba, pero la brecha que se había formado entre ellas era imborrable.

Suspiró y se forzó a sonreír.

Se estaba volviendo bastante buena en eso.

—Mami, ¿puedo llevarme a Pikachu? —preguntó Boruto, mientras le mostraba su peluche amarillo con el que dormía todas las noches.

Hinata soltó una risita.

—Pero sólo estarás allá un día, no es necesario, además, tu abuela tiene más juguetes para ti en su casa —dijo, mientras se le acercaba a acomodarle la mochila y dejaba el peluche en el sofá—. Ve a lavarte los dientes —ordenó con suavidad

Boruto frunció los labios en una mueca graciosa y corrió hacia el baño.

Hinata les dio un último vistazo a las cosas de sus hijos. Había dos pequeñas maletas con algunas mudas de ropa y cualquier otra cosa que pudieran necesitar.

Sintió algo de ansiedad.

Si bien su divorcio había sido un proceso bastante rápido y tranquilo, ya que tanto ella como Naruto pusieron todo de su parte. Con la custodia de los niños sí habían tenido desacuerdos.

Ninguno de los dos quería ceder en cuanto a los pequeños.

Al final, el juez terminó dándole la razón y llegaron a un acuerdo, que, en su punto de vista, era justo: su exmarido compartía con los niños dos días a la semana, con permiso de tenerlos una noche al mes. Además, pasaban con él los días festivos y una semana de vacaciones en navidad y el verano.

Sabía que Naruto le tenía rencor por no haber accedido a que los niños vivieran una semana con él y otra con ella. Pero no se arrepentía.

El que dos niños pequeños estuvieran moviéndose de un lado a otro, sin tener un lugar fijo, no era sano.

Después de llegar a ese acuerdo en los tribunales, ellos tuvieron una larga charla, justamente dos meses después de aquella noche en la que decidieron separarse.

Hinata recordaba claramente el momento. Ambos se citaron en un restaurante bastante tranquilo a las afueras de la ciudad, hablaron como los dos adultos responsables que eran y expusieron sus preocupaciones sobre el futuro de sus hijos.

Fue ahí cuando llegaron a la conclusión de que no querían que resintieran el divorcio, así que, Naruto no los llevaría a su departamento, las reuniones con ellos serían en casa de sus padres, además sería Kushina quien los recogiera. Por otra parte, el contacto entre ellos sería al mínimo, únicamente hablarían cuando fuera necesario y sólo cosas relacionadas con Boruto y Himawari.

A veces pensaba que esa decisión había sido muy radical.

Despertó de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó el timbre.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro serio de Kushina Uzumaki.

Era una pelirroja guapísima. A pesar de estar en sus cuarentas, no lo aparentaba. Su cabello rojo siempre lo traía recogido en una coleta baja.

—Buenas tardes, Kushina-san —murmuró, nerviosa. Se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Hola —respondió, mirándola con algo de sorpresa, estaba muy desaliñada.

Hinata se forzó a sonreír a pesar de saber que la estaba observando.

—B-Boruto está lavándose los dientes, ¿quieres pasar a esperarlos? —se movió a un lado de la puerta, para indicarle que entrara.

Kushina asintió y se adentró al departamento.

Era un lugar bonito, con grandes ventanales y el piso era de madera oscura. Sin embargo, estaba desordenado, había juguetes tirados por todas partes, ropa de los niños e incluso en la mesa de centro había platos con comida vacía probablemente del día anterior.

—N-No he tenido tiempo de limpiar —dijo Hinata rápidamente, avergonzada. Corrió al sofá y recogió quitó la ropa rápidamente, para hacerle un espacio a Kushina.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, al ver el desastre que era la casa. Esa no era la primera vez que estaba ahí, normalmente todo estaba limpio y ordenado.

Hinata, quien en ese momento estaba recogiendo los platos sucios, sonrió con tristeza.

—Me despidieron de mi trabajo —murmuró. Justamente esa mañana le habían marcado de la oficina para decirle que no se presentara más y que pasara en el transcurso de la semana por su liquidación.

Aquello la entristeció bastante. No se trataba del dinero, porque no lo necesitaba. Sus hijos podían vivir el resto de sus días cómodamente sin que ella moviera un dedo.

Se trataba más de perder algo que realmente la hacía sentirse independiente y feliz.

Ni siquiera tenía el puesto más importante del mundo, pero aun así dolía. Solía esforzarse mucho en el trabajo, en dar una buena imagen, sin embargo, no podía cambiar las cosas. Sabía que tenía el derecho de debatir su despedido y reclamarle a la empresa, pero eso significaba enfrentarse a Kokuki y la verdad no quería volver a verlo.

Kushina suavizó su mirada al ver a Hinata tan abatida.

—Siempre puedes volver a conseguir otro trabajo —le dijo, para animarla.

Hinata sonrió con resignación.

—Creo que debería dedicarme a mis hijos por el momento —se encogió de hombros.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía esa aura de confianza con la Uzumaki.

—Eres una buena mujer y una buena madre, Hinata. Mereces ser feliz y cumplir tus metas, sean las que sean —Kushina le sonrió levemente—. Independientemente de tu relación con mi hijo, realmente te tengo estima. Minato también piensa lo mismo. Mis nietos no pudieron tener una mejor madre, te lo digo de corazón —dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

No supo cómo responderle. Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias —susurró al borde las lágrimas.

Kushina asintió, mientras miraba por la ventana, pensativa.

—La vida da muchas vueltas, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

Justo en ese momento Boruto entró apresurado, tenía la boca llena de pasta de dientes.

—¡Abuelita! ¡Abuelita! —canturreó y corrió a sus brazos.

—Mira quien tenemos aquí —Kushina lo cargó—. ¿Listo para irte?

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y sonrió conmovida ante la escena.

—Sí —Boruto asintió—. Quiero ver a mi papá y enseñarle el dibujo que hice en la escuela.

—¿Qué dibujaste?

El niño apretó los labios.

—No te lo puedo decir, es un secreto —cuando su abuela lo bajó, empezó a saltar—. ¡Hay que despertar a Hima para irnos ya!

Las dos mujeres compartieron una mirada cansada, ese niño era un demonio imparable.

* * *

Naruto amaba los martes. Los esperaba con ansias cada semana.

Sobre todo, los martes de fin de mes, porque eso significaba dormir con sus hijos, compartir un poco más de tiempo con ellos.

Estaba sentado en la cocina, compartiendo una cerveza con su padre, quien le preguntaba cómo estaba yendo el negocio familiar.

—Hice una inversión hace poco que creo nos va a beneficiar bastante —dijo, mientras le daba un trago a su botella. Le gustaba la sensación del sabor amargo de la bebida en su boca.

Minato sonrió orgulloso.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Naruto.

Su hijo no le respondió. Claro que lo estaba haciendo bien, por algo le había costado su matrimonio.

La empresa absorbía mucho tiempo, mucho más del que a veces podía darle.

—Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con alguien, hijo? —se atrevió a preguntar el hombre con algo de recelo. Naruto casi nunca hablaba de su vida personal con ellos, bueno, con nadie, en realidad.

—No realmente. A veces… —evitó decir que sus amigos lo llevaban a discotecas de mala muerte rodeados de mujeres en poca ropa donde las cosas no pasaban de una noche de sexo sin sentido—, salgo con algunas chicas, pero nada formal.

—Tal vez sólo no es tu momento —Minato sonrió—. Es difícil olvidarse de una chica como Hinata.

Se quedaron en silencio. El ambiente se tensó un poco. El hombre se dio cuenta que tal vez había pasado la línea un poco.

—Papá, realmente no quiero hablar de eso —dio un trago apresurado a su cerveza, de repente ya no le sabía tan buena—. Además, si ella está rehaciendo su vida, debería hacerlo yo también, ¿no crees?

Las ideas se entrecruzaban en su mente a veces.

—Bueno, no sabía que Hinata estaba saliendo con alguien, tu madre no ha mencionado nada. Vaya, estoy sorprendido, pensé que…

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué se quedaría soltera el resto de sus días? —bufó con resentimiento. Tal vez era el efecto de la cerveza, pero sentía que el interior le hervía. Normalmente contralaba el sentimiento—. Es una mujer impresionante, hermosa, inteligente y dulce, obviamente va a tener a uno que otro hombre detrás de ella, papá —remarcó, molesto.

Minato miró a su hijo con una ceja alzada, casi con diversión. Hacía mucho que no miraba a Naruto celoso.

—Sí, tienes razón. Supongo que aún no termino de asimilar que están divorciados.

Naruto río con algo de ironía.

—Pues déjame decirte que ha pasado un año, de veras.

—Un año bastante largo, ¿verdad? —el hombre le dio un trago a su cerveza—. Espero que tú también puedas encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz.

No le respondió a su padre, porque realmente no tenía palabras. ¿Cómo le explicaba que ninguna mujer le parecía lo suficientemente hermosa, inteligente y amable?

¿Cómo le decía que siempre terminaba haciendo comparaciones?

A ese paso se quedaría solo pasa siempre.

Justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y entró un pequeño niño rubio corriendo. Naruto reaccionó rápido, y se puso de cuclillas y le abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

—¡Papá! —Boruto se fue directo hacia él—. Te extrañé mucho.

Naruto, quien se sentía algo nostálgico, asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo también, campeón.

El niño sonrió, mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su papá. Unos segundos después, entró Kushina con Himawari de la mano, quien la soltó y con pasos tambaleantes fue hacia el rubio.

—Pa, pa, pa —tardó un poco, pero finalmente llegó hacia él. El hombre casi se derrite de amor al ver a la niña.

Era una cosita tan bonita y pequeña. Nadie en el mundo podría imaginarse tener una hija tan hermosa como Himawari.

El vestido rosa esponjoso que traía en ese momento sólo la hacía ver aún más adorable.

Kushina suspiró, mientras dejaba las maletas de los niños en el sofá.

—Kami-sama, no sé qué les dan a estos niños. Si vuelvo a escuchar la canción de los malditos tiburones de nuevo, me doy un tiro en la cabeza, ¡se los juro! —exclamó.

Minato soltó una carcajada, mientras cargaba a Himawari, quien sonrió al verlo.

—¡ _apulito!_ —exclamó, queriendo decir _abuelito._ El hombre le guiñó el ojo.

—Casi lo tienes, pequeña.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá, mientras acomodaba a Boruto en su regazo, sus padres lo imitaron.

—Boruto, ¿estás listo para la noche de chicos? —le dijo a su hijo.

El niño asintió emocionado, entonces cambió de opinión.

—Pero Himawari no es un chico —frunció el ceño—. No podemos dejarla.

Su padre sonrió.

—Claro que no, la pequeña princesa también vendrá —miró a la niña, quien parecía platicarle algo a su padre, entre sílabas enredadas y palabras mal dichas.

—¿Puede venir mi mamá también? —preguntó Boruto.

Hubo un silencio tenso en la habitación. Naruto trató de componer una sonrisa, pero no le salió muy bien.

—Mamá podrá venir después, hoy sólo seremos Himawari, tú y yo.

Aquello no pareció convencerlo.

—Mami hoy estaba triste, creo que deberíamos invitarla también —balbuceó.

Kushina se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Su nieto podía llegar a ser bastante insistente y terco, necesitaban distraerlo. Apenas iba a decir algo, cuando para su sorpresa Naruto intervino.

—¿Por qué estaba triste tu mamá? ¿Te portaste mal? —preguntó, genuinamente interesado. Era la primera vez que su hijo mencionaba a Hinata estando triste, era muy extraño. Cuando hablaba de ella, era porque los había llevado a parque de diversiones o les compraba un juguete, siempre cosas positivas.

Boruto infló las mejillas y después soltó el aire con fuerza.

—Un señor la hizo enojar… y creo que por eso lloró —se cruzó de brazos, molesto—. No me gusta que mi mamá llore y no me gusta ese señor.

Minato, Kushina y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, conectando los puntos.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Ayer fuimos a un restaurante, no me gustó la sopa, sabía feo —sacó la lengua, mostrando su desagrado—, y el señor me cayó mal y le tiré el agua —río—, aunque mami me dijo que no debía hacer eso, que estaba mal —se encogió de hombros y entonces cambió el tema radicalmente—. Papá, tengo hambre, ¿podemos cenar gyōzas? ¿Sí?

Naruto asintió, distraído. Todo su buen humor se evaporó. ¿Quién había hecho llorar a Hinata y por qué?

Algo parecido a la preocupación lo embargó, pero, así como llegó el pensamiento, se evaporó.

Él ya no pertenecía a su vida, si lloraba o lo que fuera, era asunto de ella. Tenía que aprender la lección.

Sin embargo, otra idea empezó a retorcerse en su mente. Jamás había pensado en sus hijos teniendo un padrastro. La idea casi lo hacía vomitar.

¡Muy apenas y podía verlos dos malditos días a la semana! ¿Y Hinata se atrevía a presentarles a su pareja repentinamente? ¿Sin comentárselo? Habían llegado a un trato hacía muchísimo tiempo, no le cabía en la cabeza cómo es que ella lo había roto tan fácilmente.

No le importaba si ella se volvía a casar o lo que fuera, pero tenía que pensar en sus hijos primeros.

Estaba enojado y su madre se dio cuenta al verlo apretar con fuerza los puños.

—Minato, lleva a los niños a nuestra recámara y ponles una película, debo hablar con Naruto —dijo, con seriedad.

Su esposo asintió. Tomó a los niños de las manos y se los llevó a la habitación principal, donde sabía que no escucharían nada.

Naruto temblaba. De pies a cabeza.

Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Kushina se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano.

—¿Hijo? ¿Quieres hablarme?

—¿Cómo pudo presentarle a un desconocido a mis hijos? ¡No me lo dijo! Habíamos hecho un trato, madre. Cualquier cosa relacionada con los niños lo hablaríamos primero, no puede simplemente obligarlos a conocer a alguien y que intervenga en sus vidas, esto no se va a quedar así —mascullo, lleno de rencor.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Qué no puede hacerlo?

—Sí, eso creo. No puede tomar decisiones cuando se trata de mis hijos por sí sola. Teníamos un acuerdo y lo rompió.

La mujer suspiró.

—Naruto, estás exagerando.

—¡Boruto la vio llorando, mamá! ¡Por un hombre!

—Y no será la única vez. No puedes esconderles a los niños la verdad por siempre. Además, Hinata es un ser humano, llora, ríe, siente dolor. Creo que estás siendo algo egoísta.

Naruto la miró, incrédulo.

—¿Te estás poniendo de su lado?

—No. Estoy haciéndote entrar en razón. Creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con que, si le presentó a los niños a un hombre o lo que sea, ¿o me equivoco?

No le respondió. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, estresado.

—¿Qué tal si decide casarse de nuevo y su esposo intenta sustituir mi lugar? —el sólo pensarlo hacía que su corazón se estrujara—. Ya la perdí a ella, no puedo perder mis hijos.

Kushina asintió.

—Si ella o tú deciden casarse de nuevo, están en todo su derecho. Estoy segura que buscarán la manera de introducir a sus parejas sin lastimar a los niños —le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Boruto y Himawari te adoran, hijo, serían incapaz de reemplazarte. Lo mismo con Hinata, creo que serían incapaz de ver a alguien más como madre. No necesitas preocuparte.

—Pero, mamá, si yo decidiera estar con alguien, lo hablaría con ella, por los niños. Me duele que ni siquiera me preguntó al respecto si estaba de acuerdo. Hemos luchado todo este tiempo para que mis hijos no resientan la separación, tratando de distraerlos y hacerles ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, para que todo se vaya a la basura —tomó una bocanada de aire—. No puedo permitirlo.

—Basta. No tomes esa posición de hombre de las cavernas. Te lo repito: tus hijos no son de cristal. Además, en el fondo sabes que Hinata no es la persona desconsiderada que intentas pintarme. Si no te lo mencionó, es porque no era algo serio. ¿Alguna vez te ha dejado fuera de una decisión importante respecto a los niños?

No le respondió de nuevo, porque sabía que tenía la razón.

Recordó la vez que la maestra de Boruto les sugirió que lo inscribieran en clases avanzadas, porque era más inteligente que el resto de los niños. Hinata pudo haberlo inscrito sin su permiso, pero inmediatamente lo llamó y le pidió su opinión.

De nuevo, su madre tenía razón.

—Los dos son grandes padres. Tú lo sabes y ella lo sabe —le pasó la mano por los hombros, al verlo tan callado y serio—. Sé que es lo que te molesta y quisiera decirte que te entiendo, pero no lo hago. Hijo, necesitas seguir adelante, no puedes quedarte atrapado en un recuerdo.

Naruto la miró con los ojos tristes.

—Cada día que pasa es peor que el anterior —murmuró, casi admitiendo una triste verdad que llevaba escondiendo por muchos meses.

—Cuando entraste por esa puerta y me dijiste que te divorciarías, casi sentí que se me salía el corazón del pecho. Me diste un montón de razones, como para excusarte, pero creo que en fondo tú no lo entendías —aún recordaba el rostro triste y cansado de Naruto, casi un año atrás—. Sí, trabajabas mucho. Sí, te alejaste de tu familia, ¿pero esa razón era tan fuerte como para romper lo que tenías con Hinata?

Había heridas que quedaban olvidadas y cuando las recordabas, dolían casi como la primera vez.

—Ella lo quería. Yo no podía tenerla atrapada en una vida que no la hacía feliz —clavó su mirada en un punto invisible en la pared—. Mi error fue no apreciar mi familia suficiente.

Kushina se quedó en silencio y recordó la mirada triste de Hinata, quien parecía aún más deprimida que cuando estaba casada. Cada día estaba más segura de que tanto ese par de tontos tomaron una decisión errónea.

Aún se querían.

Pero aceptarlo era difícil, porque tenían miedo de lastimarse de nuevo. Si estaba en sus manos hacer algo para que volviera a estar juntos, lo haría.

—Hay algo que te quería decir desde hace días, pero no encontraba cómo. ¿Recuerdas a Megumi-chan? —dijo, cautelosa.

—¿La hija de tu amiga del club de golf? —preguntó, sin entender.

—Te arreglé una cita con ella este fin de semana. Sé que no estás interesado en conocer a alguien, pero no pierdes nada con ir. Es una joven bastante inteligente y tienen gustos similares.

El rubio negó. No tenía ánimos de salir y hacer como que nada pasaba.

—Madre, de verdad…

—¿Podrías hacerlo por mí, hijo? —se recargó en su hombro—. Te prometo que es la última vez que te pido algo así.

Iba a negarse de nuevo, pero el pensamiento de saber que Hinata ya tenía a alguien, lo hizo reconsiderarlo.

—Está bien.

Kushina asintió, satisfecha.

—Ese es mi hijo. Bien, ahora, recupera la compostura, que tienes a dos demonios esperándote en mi recámara. Vamos, vamos —lo jaló del brazo para ponerlo de pie.

Naruto suspiró.

—Gracias, mamá —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La mujer agitó la mano, restándole importancia. Cuando vio que su hijo desapareció al final del pasillo, sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Kiba diciéndole que todo había salido a la perfección.

Naruto no se imaginaba que quien lo esperaría en esa reunión sería nada más y nada menos que Hinata.

* * *

La tarde se pasó tan rápido, que para cuando se dio cuenta, el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

Pero no le importó, sonrió satisfecha al ver su departamento limpio. Había pasado casi todo el rato ordenando el lugar.

Estaba decidida a no deprimirse por lo de su trabajo. Había tenido momentos peores, lo mejor que podía hacer era poner una sonrisa.

Aún tenía tiempo libre.

Se daría un buen baño, con muchas burbujas, después pediría una pizza para ella sola y miraría una película de terror. Era una buena idea para terminar el día.

Estuvo casi una hora dentro de la bañera, se salió cuando el agua se enfrió. Su cuerpo estaba relajado debido a las sales de baño y olía a rosas.

Sonrió satisfecha.

Después se dedicó a cepillar su cabello, ponerse el pijama y aplicarse sus cremas nocturnas.

Cuando terminó, salió de su recámara y bajó hacia la sala de estar, para prepararse para ver la película.

Sin embargo, al ver todo callado y oscuro, se sintió sola.

No le gustaba la sensación de tener el departamento en silencio. Casi siempre tenía a Himawari detrás de ella y a Boruto haciendo alboroto por todos lados.

Ugh, extrañaba a sus hijos.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerlos a su lado. Además, estaba algo deprimida, aquello sólo empeoraba todo.

Se acostó en el sofá y puso una película que ni siquiera le llamaba la atención. Tomó su celular para pedir una pizza, cuando el timbre sonó.

Extrañada, se puso las pantuflas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Al abrirla, se sorprendió al ver a Sakura e Ino mirándola emocionadas.

—¡Hinata! —exclamó la rubia, emocionada—. Han pasado siglos.

—Hola, chicas —se rascó la cabeza—, ¿qué hacen por acá?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, estábamos aburridas y pensamos "noche de chicas". Además, Ino recordó que hoy los niños iban con el papá.

Asintió, aún algo confundida, pero sonrió inmediatamente. Prefería mil veces estar en compañía de sus amigas que quedarse sola viendo una estúpida película.

Las dejó pasar y se acomodaron en la sala. Traían un montón de comida y unas botellas de algo, que ella sospechaba, era sake.

—Hace más de dos semanas que no nos vemos, tenemos que ponernos al tanto de todo —dijo Ino, mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón y estiraba los pies.

Hinata sonrió.

—Por supuesto —miró las bolsas con comida—, ¿quieren que traiga platos?

Sakura negó.

—No es necesario, comemos en el envoltorio, no te preocupes y siéntate —le palmeó el lugar a su lado—. Dinos, ¿cómo han estado tú y tus pequeños engendros?

Ino le dio un codazo a Sakura.

—Bien, muy bien. Hoy vino Kushina-san por ellos… ya los extraño. Me da gusto que hayan venido —subió sus rodillas al sofá y las abrazó—. Estos días han sido difíciles —soltó, casi como un suspiro.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien y sabía que podía confiar en sus amigas. Las conocía desde pequeñas, siempre la apoyaban en todo.

—¿Qué pasó, Hinata? —preguntó Ino, preocupada—. ¿Tienes algún problema?

Quería desaparecer, desvanecerse. Pero al sentir la mirada preocupada de sus amigas, les contó todo: la cita fallida con Kokuki, el despido y cómo todo esto le estaba afectando emocionalmente.

Las chicas la escucharon en silencio, dándole tiempo para que se desahogara, Hinata no pudo evitar llorar un poco. Aunque tratara de luchar y hacerse fuerte, sentía que la situación le había afectado más de lo que debería.

—Me hizo sentir insignificante —admitió casi en un susurro—. Hay tantas cosas que no les he dicho, porque no me gusta hablar al respecto, pero con el paso del tiempo, esto se hace más difícil. No es difícil ser una mujer divorciada, hay miradas y murmullos, todo el tiempo. Cuando estaba en la oficina, mis compañeras decían cosas de mí, a pesar de que sabían que las escuchaba —se limpió las lágrimas—. "Apenas tiene veintiocho años y ya está divorciada, además tiene dos hijos, pobre" —dijo, replicando lo que le decían—. Pero nunca me importó, de verdad, cuando decidí separarme de Naruto sabía que me enfrentaría a cosas así. Cuando Kokuki-san me pidió una cita, mi primer impulso fue rechazarlo, sin embargo, fue tan insistente, terminé cediendo —sintió pena de sí misma al recordarlo—. Las primeras citas fueron bastante tranquilas y teníamos temas de conversación en común. Jamás me imaginé que terminaría insultándome, Kami-sama sabe que no lo pensé —tragó saliva—. Me miró como si no valiera nada. Casi me dijo que debería estar agradecida que él quería salir conmigo, porque nadie más lo haría, ¿lo pueden creer? —sollozó—. Fue humillante.

Se quedaron en silencio, lo único que se escuchaban eran los leves sollozos de Hinata, quien temblaba debido a la emoción.

Sakura trataba de contener las lágrimas, le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Eres una mujer tan maravillosa y admirable. Si ese idiota no lo supo ver, es su problema. Las cosas que te dijo sólo demuestran lo podrido que está por dentro —dijo, conteniendo la ira—. Si te juzgan por tu pasado y tu vida personal no es gente que debes tener en tu vida. No dejes que esto te aplaste, ¿me escuchaste?

Hinata asintió.

—L-Lo sé… —miró a sus amigas—. T-Tienes razón, pero… ¿puedo confesarles algo?

Ino se le acercó y también la abrazó.

—Siempre, amiga. Nos puedes contar todo. Jamás te vamos a juzgar. Tienes nuestro apoyo hasta el final.

Aquello sólo hizo que ella llorara más fuerte.

—Nunca he sabido lo que realmente quiero en la vida. Cuando estaba en la Universidad, deseaba dedicarme al cien a dar clases, soñaba con ir a alguna villa cerca de Okinawa y establecerme en una escuela rural. Después, conocí a… —suspiró—. Cuando lo conocí, mis metas cambiaron, quería estar con él. Aún recuerdo cuando me dijo que quería irse al extranjero a estudiar la maestría, yo iba a seguirlo, estaba ciega. Entonces, cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, nuestros intereses cambiaron —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos—. Ya saben lo que sucedió, la pelea con mis padres, Naruto-kun tuvo que involucrarse con la empresa de su familia y yo terminé dedicándome al hogar totalmente —se mordió el labio—. No odiaba esa vida. Sé que todos ustedes piensan que me divorcié porque estaba cansada de ser una ama de casa, pero no es así —sonrió con tristeza—. Me cansé de la distancia. Él y yo ya no pasábamos tiempo juntos, se convirtió todo en una rutina. Su trabajo, los niños. Todo se volvió un caos —confesó—. Pero Naruto-kun nunca se quejó, siempre se mostraba alegre y positivo, en cambio yo… me cansé. Nunca le dije cómo me sentía, ni intenté que arregláramos las cosas, simplemente le dije que quería separarme y aceptó mi decisión —suspiró, resignada—. Es un excelente hombre, con un buen corazón, es incapaz de lastimar a alguien intencionalmente, nunca le di el beneficio de la duda —le dolía el corazón cuando se trataba de Naruto, le dolía mucho—. Nunca he querido a alguien como lo quise a él, jamás —confesó, finalmente—. Creo que todavía le quiero.

Las chicas la miraban incrédulas, como si todo fuera una mentira. Hinata siempre había mantenido los detalles de su separación muy guardados. Como si el hablar de ello la quemara.

Ahora entendían por qué.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…? —Sakura tragó saliva—. No, no te voy a preguntar. Lo que tratas de decirnos, es que te arrepientes, ¿es eso?

Ella asintió, levemente.

—Merezco lo que me está pasado. Por mis estúpidas decisiones —se lamentó—. Cuando estábamos juntos, cada día era mejor que el anterior, me hacía sonreír. Al verlo, mi corazón se aceleraba a niveles impresionantes y me daban ganas de llorar por tanto amor que sentía. Me daba tanto miedo experimentar esa sensación de nuevo, que terminé evitando todo tipo de contacto. Sé que probablemente esté con alguien más y se lo merece, es un gran hombre —soltó el aire con fuerza—. Yo no sé si podré encontrar a otra persona que me haga feliz.

Había heridas que nunca cerraban y las del corazón eran unas de ellas. Hinata lo sabía mejor que nadie.

No le gustaba mostrarse débil y como una mujer que no podía salir adelante, porque no lo era. Luchaba por lo que creía justo y sabía aprovechar las oportunidades.

Estaba casi segura que en un futuro aparecería alguien que tal vez lograría hacerla querer enamorarse de nuevo, probablemente volvería a casarse o tendría más hijos. Pero incluso si eso pasaba, sabía que jamás experimentaría de nuevo lo que tuvo con Naruto.

Algunos amores te marcaban de maneras inimaginables, arrasaban contigo y sacaban lo mejor y peor de ti.

Ino la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se le acercó y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, en un abrazo tosco. Las tres amigas se abrazaron, sosteniéndose entre ellas. Tratando de sostener el corazón roto de la otra.

—Cometemos errores y aprendemos de ellos, Hinata.

La aludida asintió, llena de sentimientos encontrados.

—Los errores te cuestan —confesó—. Todos los días el corazón me duele un poco más. Es tan estúpido que tuve que pasar por esta mala experiencia para darme cuenta que Naruto-kun todavía es importante para mí —negó—. Yo sólo… el que me dé cuenta de esto, no cambia las cosas, ¿saben? Me equivoqué al punto de que no tengo el derecho de buscarlo, lo perdí por mis tonterías.

Sus amigas no dijeron nada, sólo compartieron una mirada de complicidad. Kiba tenía la razón en todo lo que les había dicho.

—Duele, duele mucho, a veces el dolor nunca desaparece —confesó Sakura, por experiencia propia. Su relación con Sasuke se llevó toda su confianza y autoestima. Ambos fueron el veneno del otro. Por eso habían terminado. Pero a veces lo que venía después dolía más, el tener que darte cuenta que la persona que amabas o creías amar ya no está a tu lado. Él rehízo su vida al poco tiempo y se casó, incluso estaba por tener un hijo. Ella, por su parte, tenía una relación, más madura y estable, donde no tenía la necesidad de mendigar un poco de cariño de una persona con problemas emocionales.

Sin embargo, en su interior, lo que tuve con el Uchiha siempre estaría ahí, quemándola. Los dos lo sabían.

Ino suspiró.

—¡Estamos destinadas a sufrir por amor! —canturreó, mientras sacaba una botella de sake de la bolsa—. Vamos a brindar por nuestra mala suerte.

Hinata río.

—Tú no tienes mala suerte. Sai-kun te quiere mucho —dijo, sonriente.

—Ten en cuenta todo lo que tuve que pasar para encontrarlo —murmuró, mientras abría la botella.

Nadie se atrevió a debatir eso. La vida loca de Ino antes de Sai no era un secreto.

Sakura río con fuerza.

—Bueno, brindemos —sirvió un poco de sake en un vasito desechable—. Pero antes… ¿Hinata estarías interesada en ir a una entrevista? Tengo un amigo que tiene una pequeña empresa de telecomunicaciones y está buscando una secretaria. Podría arreglarte algo.

Hinata parpadeó. La pregunta tomándola por sorpresa.

Si bien estaba decidida a dedicarse a sus hijos durante un tiempo, no era una mala idea

Asintió.

—Por supuesto —sonrió levemente—. Gracias.

—Arreglo eso y te mando la fecha y el lugar por mensaje.

Ino miró a Sakura con complicidad y luego gritó:

—¡Que empiece la fiesta!

Esa noche bebieron como no lo hacían desde que eran unas adolescentes. Rieron, lloraron y cantaron.

Hinata no tenía ni idea de que la famosa entrevista no era más que una mentira creada por sus amigas para reencontrase con Naruto.

* * *

Cuando el sábado llegó, Hinata estaba de mejor ánimo. Se había tomado casi toda la semana para pensar en su vida y en las decisiones que había tomado hasta ese momento.

Se había equivocado, sí.

Se sentía sola, sí.

Pero en algún punto se dio cuenta que realmente la culpa no había sido totalmente de ella. Una relación se conformaba de dos personas. Naruto nunca puso de su parte para que las cosas entre ellos mejoraran.

No lo culpaba tampoco. Era sólo que nunca se había dado el tiempo de recordar el pasado.

Lo hizo; recapituló cada momento de su vida. Desde los errores hasta los aciertos.

Estaba más tranquila, tanto con ella misma, como con su pasado. Esperaba en algún momento llegar a resolver sus sentimientos encontrados por su exesposo, pero para eso necesitaba tiempo y ese lo tenía de sobra.

Cuando su corazón estuviera sanado completamente, entonces ya encontraría el momento de rehacer su vida. En esos momentos, intentar estar con alguien, no estaba en sus planes.

No cuando al recordar a Naruto sentía que las piernas le temblaban y el corazón se le estrujaba de una forma tan horrible que casi la tumbaba.

Negó con rapidez, mientras se echaba un último vistazo en el espejo. Iba vestida mucho más juvenil de lo que le gustaba, pero Sakura había hecho la sugerencia de que eligiera algo así, que la hacía ver aún más atractiva

Aún no se sentía muy segura al respecto. El vestido era rosa pastel, ajustado hasta las rodillas y de tirantes gruesos. Tenía el cierre en la espalda que le llegaba hasta la cadera.

Decidió acompañarlo con un collar minimalista de plata con un dije en forma de gota y pulsera a juego. Se fue por unos tacones blancos de plataforma.

El look era muchísimo más adecuado para alguna fiesta que una entrevista. Pero decidió confiar en Sakura, después de todo, ella era quien conocía a la persona con la que se reuniría.

Hinata suspiró, mientras salía de su recámara y bajaba los escalones, para despedirse de sus hijos.

Se encontró con Hanabi en la sala de estar, que tenía a Himawari en su regazo y a Boruto metiéndose un montón de palomitas a la boca.

—¡Hermana! —murmuró Hanabi, sorprendida—. ¡Te ves hermosa!

Hinata se ruborizó y sonrió tímida.

—Gracias.

Boruto corrió hacia su madre y la tomó del brazo.

—Te ves muy bonita, mami —le murmuró, como pudo, aún con la boca llena de palomitas.

Simplemente sonrió y le revolvió el cabello al niño.

—Voy a ir a una entrevista. Cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, por favor —dijo, nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a dejar a sus hijos el cuidado de alguien, aunque fuera su propia hermana.

Hanabi roló los ojos.

—Calma tus nervios. Estos dos aman a su tía Hanabi, ¿verdad? —dijo, sonriendo.

Boruto y Himawari asintieron insistentemente.

—Aún así, recuerda que deben cenar a las ocho y a las diez a la cama, además Boruto…

—Boruto no puede comer dulces tan noche porque le duele el estómago —terminó Hanabi—, Tranquilízate, estarán bien. Enfócate en las entrevistas y verás que todo saldrá bien.

Hinata asintió.

—Bien. Me voy entonces —le echó un último vistazo a su hijo—. Pórtate bien y no hagas travesuras.

El niño asintió, sonriendo.

Salió del departamento y se subió a su auto. Se sentía extrañamente nerviosa. Abrió su celular y observó de nuevo el restaurante en el que se vería con el empresario.

Conocía el lugar, era de comida italiana, además de ser bastante elegante. No terminaba de entender el por qué tendría que reunirse con alguien en un restaurante, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una simple entrevista de trabajo, pero según lo que le dijo Sakura, su amigo era algo selectivo con sus empleados.

Suspiró.

Prendió el coche y se dirigió al restaurante. No tenía nada que perder.

* * *

Naruto se estacionó sin muchas ganas. Por un momento estuvo a punto de volverse a subir a su camioneta y regresarse a su departamento.

Pero le había hecho una promesa a su madre. Además, tal vez la chica con la que se iba a reunir resultaba ser una buena compañía.

No podía saberlo si no lo intentaba.

Cuando entró al lugar, inmediatamente un mesero lo recibió. Naruto se acomodó la corbata con incomodidad. No le gustaban esos lugares tan elegantes.

—¿Tiene alguna reserva, señor?

Asintió.

—Sí, a nombre de Naruto Uzumaki —dijo, nervioso. La música clásica de fondo sólo lo estresaba más.

El mesero le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Sígame, por favor. Su acompañante lo está esperando.

Naruto se rascó la nuca. Vaya, la chica iba a pensar que era un impuntual.

Cruzaron todo el restaurante, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Naruto no le tomó importancia, hasta que estuvieron en el segundo piso, donde no había ninguna mesa ocupada.

—¿No es esta la zona VIP? —preguntó, desconcertado.

El mesero asintió, pero no le dio más explicaciones.

Caminaron por la segunda planta, hasta que llegaron a una mesa del fondo. El Uzumaki no alcanzaba a ver muy bien, ya que las luces eran bastante tenues, comparados con las paredes oscuras. Pero alcanzó a vislumbrar una silueta femenina, sentada de espaldas.

—Bien, esta es su mesa —señaló al lugar en que estaba la chica.

Lo que sucedió después fue muy rápido. Durante unos segundos el mundo pareció detenerse.

Cuando aquella mujer se giró, Naruto sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Hinata.

Hinata estaba ahí.

Los dos se observaron con los ojos bien abiertos, como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma. Ella se quedó congelada, con la servilleta en la mano y el rostro pálido.

Naruto, por su parte, olvidó respirar.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

El mesero, ajeno a lo que estaba pasando, sonrió.

—Bueno, regreso en unos momentos a tomar su orden —dijo simplemente y se retiró.

Ninguno se atrevió a hablar. Como si lo que estuviera pasando se tratara de una ilusión.

Debía ser una coindencia.

No, no lo era. Ninguno de los dos era estúpido para creer algo así. Aquello era planeado, pero no pudieron pensar con más profundidad al respecto, porque se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

Habían pasado más de tres meses desde la última vez que se vieron. Encontrarse en esas circunstancias, en un restaurante con una atmósfera agradable y con los sentimientos agitados, complicaba las cosas.

Como si se tratara de un sueño.

Hinata salió de su ensoñación y apartó la mirada.

Naruto, reaccionó inmediatamente, aún sin atreverse a hacer un movimiento. Tal vez lo mejor era irse.

—Te juro que no sé qué está pasando —comentó rápidamente, casi excusándose por algo que estaba fuera de su control.

Ella parpadeó, sorprendida de escucharlo. Sí, se habían visto algunas veces por cuestiones de los niños, pero no se hablaban.

Como un acuerdo tácito no dicho entre ellos.

—Y-Yo tampoco no lo entiendo —susurró, nerviosa, incapaz de verlo a los ojos. Sentía que, si lo hacía, toda su fuerza se iría a la basura.

—No quiero complicar esto, debería irme —dijo Naruto, automáticamente, sintiéndose incómodo. Ninguno de los dos tenía algo que hacer ahí.

Hinata procesó sus palabras con rapidez. De repente todo hizo clic en su cerebro. Aquello era obra de sus amigas, estaba segura. Probablemente lo planearon desde el día que se presentaron en su casa con las botellas de sake y armaron esa estúpida cena con la excusa de la entrevista. Ella, tan ingenua, lo creyó todo.

Lo que no entendía, era el por qué.

Pero se aseguraría de saberlo más adelante.

Inconscientemente habló antes de que su mente entendiera sus palabras.

—P-Podrías quedarte —susurró, ruborizada y escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo.

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo un silencio tan profundo que cortaba.

Pero para su sorpresa, escuchó que Naruto se sentaba. Fue cuando se atrevió a verlo y se topó con una mirada azulada tan transparente que creía casi olvidada.

Su corazón se estrujó y sintió ganas de llorar. Dios, había olvidado cómo ese hombre agitaba su mundo y lo ponía a sus pies.

¿Cómo era tan estúpida para creer que lo sentimientos así de fuertes desaparecerían tan fácilmente?

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo más. El mesero regresó y ellos ordenaron una entrada, aunque no tenían hambre. Estaban tan confundidos y desconcertados, que todo lo demás carecía de importancia.

—De verdad no entiendo cómo terminamos aquí —dijo Naruto—. No quiero que pienses que planee esto, yo no…

Hinata asintió.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. Sakura-san me dijo que viniera aquí por una entrevista o algo así. Me pareció raro en un principio que fuera en un restaurante, pero le creí, nunca pensé que… bueno…

No terminó la frase.

Naruto asimiló sus palabras y entonces recordó el día que se encontró a Ino y Sakura en la casa de Kiba.

¿Acaso de eso se trataba?

Pero él no había hablado con ellos sobre eso, es más, su madre era quien le había arreglado esa cita. Entonces la verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Probablemente Kushina también había sido cómplice de sus amigos.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo traicionado.

Nadie tenía derecho a decidir sobre su vida o la de Hinata. Las cosas entre ellos habían terminado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. El hacer algo así, sólo les causaba incomodidad y recuerdos indeseados.

—Hace días fui a casa de Kiba y me encontré a Sakura-chan e Ino ahí, fue bastante raro, porque ellos no se llevan muy bien. Probablemente era por esto —bufó—. Lo siento, no sé qué los llevó a decidir algo así.

Hinata sí sabía.

Claro que lo sabía.

Sus amigas la conocían muy bien. Probablemente creyeron que arreglando algo así le harían un favor.

Aunque sabía que su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas era nula, ¿estaba mal que aprovechara esa cena como una despedida? Tenía tantas cosas que decir.

No iba a desaprovechar la situación, no sería una cobarde.

—Tú… ¿has estado bien? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Naruto se sorprendió por su pregunta y una leve sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. Ella siempre era así, amable, dulce.

Podría mentirle y decirle que estaba teniendo la mejor vida del mundo, pero no era así. Había algo que le decía que fuera sincero.

—Ha sido difícil. Un año de muchos ajustes —se limitó a responder con la voz entrecortada. Tal vez por las emociones retenidas y los nervios, no lo sabía—, ¿y tú?

Hinata tragó saliva y sintió que los ojos se le humedecían.

—He tratado de ajustarme. No es fácil, ¿verdad? Ni para ti, ni para mí —dijo—. Y aquí estamos, después de tanto tiempo. Después de…

—Después de decidir que no mantendríamos contacto a menos que fuera por los niños —sonrió con ironía.

El evitarse durante tanto tiempo y que terminaran encontrándose en esas circunstancias era como una mala jugada del destino.

—Yo… —Hinata se mordió el labio, nerviosa—. Me da gusto el que podamos hablar —confesó, tratando de no revelar sus sentimientos.

Estaba siendo cortés y amable.

Naruto no quiso responderle. No podía mentirle. No se sentía feliz, en ese momento su corazón pendía de un hilo.

Era estúpido el cómo ella aún tenía cierto poder sobre él. Podía ilusionarse con sus palabras y eso era como comer veneno.

—Estoy muy desconcertado, esto no es fácil, ¿sabes? —se pasó la mano por el cabello, un gesto común de él cuando estaba estresado.

Hinata se sintió triste inmediatamente al escucharlo, ¿y qué esperaba? ¿Qué la recibiera con los brazos abiertos? Probablemente nadie quería hablar con su exesposa como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Debía entenderlo.

—Lo siento, no quise que mis palabras sonaran así. E-Es sólo que, siento que he actuado muy infantil respecto a noso… a lo que fuimos —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Cortar la comunicación fue algo extremo.

—Fue una respuesta bastante normal, teniendo en cuenta nuestras circunstancias. Al principio, también pensaba que era radical, pero viéndolo ahorita, fue lo mejor. Ayudó mucho. Además, siempre mantuvimos el contacto necesario por los niños.

El escucharlo hablar de esa forma, sólo hacía que su corazón le doliera más. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le dijera que todavía la extrañaba? Por supuesto que no.

Sonrió con tristeza.

—Has cambiado, Naruto-kun —dijo, serena. Era cierto, lucía más sereno y maduro.

Aquello sólo la hizo sentir más nostálgica. Parecía que el hombre del que se enamoró sólo era un recuerdo.

—Tú también, Hinata.

Era cierto. La joven soñadora desapareció para convertirse en una mujer realista y optimista.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el mesero regresó con dos platos llenos de pasta, lucía bastante apetitosa. Aunque ninguno de los dos tenía hambre.

—¿Aún estás trabajando? —preguntó Naruto, en medio de la comida. Tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Hinata negó con delicadeza.

—Renuncié hace días —mintió, esperando que Kushina no le hubiera comentado nada—. No tengo planes de trabajar en algún tiempo, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo va todo en la empresa?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bien.

Y así como empezó la plática, terminó. Comieron con tranquilidad, sólo escuchando de fondo el bullicio del restaurante en el piso inferior.

—Sabes, hace días, la maestra de Boruto lo felicitó por sus buenas notas, es el único niño de su clase que ya sabe leer algunos kanjis —dijo sin ninguna razón el particular. Sentía que de lo único que podían hablar sin restricciones era sobre sus hijos.

Naruto sonrió orgulloso.

—Me doy cuenta. La semana pasada que fuimos a McDonald's me sorprendió que supo leer algunas cosas del menú. Hicimos bien en meterlo en las clases avanzadas.

—¡Sí! Y también es bueno con los números, sabe hacer sumas con cuatro dígitos —los ojos de Hinata brillaron con amor—. Es un buen niño.

—La inteligencia la sacó de ti. Yo era malísimo en matemáticas —murmuró.

Hinata río.

—Bueno, yo tampoco era muy buena alumna.

La atmósfera se aligeró notablemente.

—Pero aun así lograste titularte como maestra. Eres bastante capaz, Hinata, y me da gusto que mis hijos sacaran eso de ti.

Ella se ruborizó al escucharlo.

—Sabes, Himawari se parece mucho a ti, a veces cuando no logra las cosas a la primera, lo sigue intentando hasta que es capaz de hacerlo —dijo sinceramente—. Siempre me gustó eso de ti, nunca te dabas por vencido.

En ese momento, todo lo demás sobraba. Ambos se dieron cuenta, que a pesar de las circunstancias y las heridas que se habían causado, aún conocían sus virtudes.

Y el corazón se les llenó de gratitud.

A veces las cosas tenían que seguir un proceso. Sabían que, si hubieran tenido esa plática un año atrás, todo hubiera sido reclamos y verdades amargas.

Tiempo.

El tiempo era clave, tanto para sanar como para entender.

Hinata se sentía ligera. Sabía que podía hablarle con la verdad.

—Gracias por ser tan bueno con los niños —dijo, genuinamente—. Cuando digo que mis hijos no pudieron tener mejor padre, es en serio. A pesar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, siempre has estado ahí para ellos. Te adoran y sé que tú a ellos también.

Naruto asintió levemente.

—Son mi vida, Hinata —se limitó a responder.

El que estuvieran hablando de esa forma, era como un milagro.

Pensó que ahí terminaría la conversación, pero para su sorpresa, el continuó:

—Crees que, si no hubiéramos tenido a Boruto siendo tan jóvenes, ¿las cosas serían diferentes?

Era una pregunta realmente profunda y requería una respuesta adecuada. Mentiría si decía que no lo había pensado, muchas veces, de hecho. Amaba a sus hijos, sin embargo, sí llegó a imaginarse su vida de otra manera. Cuando quedó embarazada, fue señalada, por no estar casada, por ser joven.

Sin embargo, la gente siempre tenía prejuicios, ante todo. Hinata se cansó de intentar entender y justificarse. Aceptó las cosas como fueron llegando, sin importar el orden.

—Si —confesó, finalmente. Pero Naruto no se esperaba lo que escuchó después—. Después del divorcio, sentía que mi vida estaba repleta de malas decisiones —apartó la mirada—. Me sentía frustrada y sin metas. Fue horrible —estuvo deprimida casi cuatro meses, siempre tratando de encontrar culpables y buscando refugio en cosas que la hicieran sentir bien—. Pero, Naruto-kun, creo que incluso si todo hubiera sido diferente, antes o después, tarde o temprano nos hubiéramos casado, tenido a nuestros hijos y el divorcio llegaría consecuentemente. Tú y yo simplemente no supimos entendernos —sonrió con tristeza. El aceptarlo a estas alturas, era menos doloroso—. Y aquí estamos.

Al principio de su matrimonio, todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas. Naruto venía de una familia unida y estructurada, por lo que siempre quiso algo igual para su vida. Hinata, en cambio, no tenía una buena relación con sus padres. No eran malas personas, pero vivían de las apariencias. La única persona con la que tenía una lazo más o menos estable era con Hanabi.

Quizá el que venían de contextos diferentes les afectó. Al principio, las discusiones empezaron por cosas sin sentido, defectos que fueron resaltando con la convivencia. Que si Naruto era un descuidado, que si Hinata se fijaba demasiado en los detalles.

Aun así, el primer año vivieron relativamente en paz. Se amaban. Tenían un hogar, un hijo y todo el tiempo del mundo para resolver sus problemas. Todo se complicó cuando Hinata se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada por segunda vez. Las discusiones, que realmente no eran discusiones, sino más bien malentendidos que llegaban al punto que en que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo resolverlo, eran todos los días. Un mes antes de que decidieran divorciarse, llegaron a un punto muerto en el que, se miraban una vez al día y ni hablaban, porque ella ya estaba dormida y Naruto no tenía ni ganas de gastar saliva.

La intimidad pasó a un plano inexistente al igual que las palabras de amor y los pequeños gestos.

Naruto se quedó en silencio asimilando las palabras de Hinata. Pero sólo pudo estar de acuerdo.

—También lo creo —dijo finalmente—. Nunca estuvimos hechos para estar juntos, ¿no es así?

Y le dolió decirlo.

Y a ella le dolió escucharlo.

Porque a pesar de que las probabilidades de que volvieran a ser una pareja en esta vida eran casi nulas, sus corazones ingenuos aún extrañaban el tiempo en que fueron un matrimonio.

Cuando fueron una familia.

Hinata sintió que una lágrima se le resbalaba por la mejilla y la limpió con rapidez, por lo que el rubio no se dio cuenta.

Algo parecido a la amargura se instaló en su corazón.

—¿Has encontrado a alguien ya? —preguntó directamente. Sentía que el estómago se le revolvía ante la idea.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta.

—¿Tú ya tienes a alguien? —la cuestionó en respuesta.

¿De qué se trataba eso? ¿De un interrogatorio para ver quién olvidaba al otro en menos tiempo?

Sin embargo, ella no estaba dispuesta a jugar algo que le estaba costando básicamente toda su fuerza emocional.

—No —respondió rápidamente, con la necesidad irracional de dejárselo en claro—. Intenté conocer a una persona, pero no terminó muy bien. Creo que todavía no estoy lista para eso.

Tonta e ingenua Hinata. Siempre fiel, hasta el final.

Fue en ese momento en que la careta de ironía se derrumbó totalmente para Naruto. ¿Hinata no estaba con alguien? ¿De verdad? Trató de analizar sus palabras, buscar algún indicio de la mentira, pero no. Ella lo estaba mirando con los ojos acuosos y los labios temblorosos.

Casi como si estuviera al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Kiba dijo que tenías pareja —se limitó a responder, aún sorprendido.

—No es cierto —suspiró—. Salí con un compañero del trabajo unas cuantas ocasiones, pero no congeniamos —explicó sencillamente. Jamás se atrevería a contarle la humillación que pasó. No tenía por qué saberlo—. Pero no me respondiste, Naruto-kun, ¿tú estás con alguien?

Y con la misma devoción que ella le aclaró la situación, hizo lo mismo.

—No. Ni he estado. Justo como dijiste, no estoy listo —se encogió de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo que acababan de decirse. ¿Cómo era posible en ninguno de los dos, después de un año, hubiera tenido una relación?

Naruto no era del todo inocente. Había tenido sexo dos o tres veces en algunas de las salidas nocturnas que hacía con sus amigos. El acceder a un acto carnal en esos ambientes no era difícil.

Pero una cosa era sucumbir ante una necesidad física y otra hacerlo con alguien a quien querías. Realmente no se sentía culpable.

Hinata, por su parte, verdaderamente no había tenido algo más allá de sus citas con Kokuki y un casi beso.

Soltaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo y entonces se miraron. Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y para su sorpresa, él también.

—Esto apesta —murmuró Naruto, mientras trataba de recomponerse—. ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que no te he olvidado del todo? —soltó, tratando de mantener su voz estable.

Ella se quedó congelada.

El corazón casi se le detiene y fue lo que la hizo romperse totalmente.

—Te… te diría que tampoco te he olvidado —susurró—. Que me arrepiento de muchas cosas y que, a pesar de todo lo que dije, fui feliz mientras estuve contigo.

Él sonrió.

—Y yo también fui feliz contigo. Amaba despertarme a tu lado. Amaba tener a mis hijos conmigo todos los días. Realmente me gustaba esa vida —la miró con tristeza—. Lamento tanto el tiempo que desperdicié y lo infeliz que te hice. Lo siento mucho.

Hinata soltó un sollozo, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, una tras otra.

—Lamento no haber sido la persona que necesitabas. Debí ser más comprensiva, decirte como me sentía, pero en cambio, me encerré en mí misma y dejé que mi frustración me consumiera. Lo siento tanto, tanto —lloró—. Si hubiéramos hablado más…

Tal vez estarían juntos todavía.

—Cuando me confesaste que estabas embarazada, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? —preguntó él.

Hinata asintió, levemente.

En ese entonces ella estaba hecha un caos, sus padres la acababan de correr de la casa y no sabía que iba a ser con su vida. Pero Naruto se mostró fuerte y le dijo " _lo que pase de ahora en adelante, no importa, nadie puede cambiar el hecho de que te amo, ¿de acuerdo? Eres la única que puede agitar mi mundo en menos de tres segundos_ ".

—Es cierto. Siempre vas a ser esa persona —le mostro sus manos, temblaban con fuerza y estaban sudorosas—. Desde que te vi sentada aquí, supe que estaba perdido. Pero, a pesar de todo, no quiero esto —confesó finalmente y con eso murieron todas las esperanzas.

Ella dio un respingo.

—¿P-Por qué? Si todavía sientes algo por mí, si todavía crees que… tal vez nosotros, con el tiempo…

Naruto negó.

—¿Y si no funciona? Es como dijiste, no somos muy compatibles. Incluso si aún te quiero, eso no significa que la relación pueda funcionar. No se trata sólo de amor, son muchas otras cosas. No somos las mismas personas que hace un año —intentó explicarse—. El que pudimos tener esta conversación me tranquiliza enormemente, lo necesitaba. Por eso te agradezco tu sinceridad. Pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para intentar reconstruir algo que acabó conmigo totalmente.

El divorcio.

No sólo a él.

Los destruyó a ambos.

Abrir esa herida de nuevo era una decisión complicada.

Y a pesar de sentir que su corazón se rompía, Hinata lo entendió.

—Gracias por decírmelo —dijo Hinata—. Cuando te pedí que te quedaras, sabía que podía obtener este tipo de respuesta, incluso aunque me duele muchísimo. Lo respeto —sonrió con tristeza—. Siempre te voy a querer, Naruto-kun. Fuiste mi primer amor y eres el padre de mis hijos, eso no va a cambiar jamás.

Se miraron, lágrimas en los ojos, pero también con agradecimiento y los restos de un amor que no estaba destinado a ser.

Cuando ella se levantó de la silla, Naruto simplemente hizo un asentimiento. No había necesidad de despedidas, ya se habían dicho lo suficiente.

Hinata bajó las escaleras con rapidez, ni siquiera volteó cuando el mesero le ofreció acompañarla. No lo necesitaba.

No necesitaba nada más.

Sólo quería regresar a su casa y abrazar a sus hijos. Era lo único que tenía, lo único que le quedaba.

Subió a su auto con rapidez e intentó encenderlo, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que no pudo.

Apretó con fuerza el volante y se permitió descansar la frente en contra de éste, para después empezar a llorar con fuerza.

Lo sabía, desde el momento en que Naruto empezó a hablar, sabía que las esperanzas de regresar con él eran casi imposibles. Pero, aun así, la decepción dolía. Cortaba como una espada de doble filo.

La última vez que había llorado de esa manera, fue la noche después de firmar el divorcio. Ese día lloró con tanta fuerza que casi se desmaya.

Las heridas del corazón dolían más que ninguna otra y también eran las que tardaban más en sanar.

Trató de recomponerse, pero era casi imposible. No podía manejar en ese estado, iba a tener que llamar a Hanabi o Sakura para que fueran a recogerla.

Pero la idea de hacerlo, significaba explicar su situación y no quería. Deseaba enterrar esa cena en su memoria por el resto de sus días.

Justo en ese momento, escuchó que le tocaban el vidrio de su auto, dio un respingo, sorprendida. Volteó para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió de ver a Naruto. No lo distinguía muy bien por la poca luz. Se quedó estática.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y se bajó. Ya poco la importaba que la viera en ese estado

—¿Naruto-kun? —susurró, incrédula. Tal vez sólo era un sueño.

Ahí, en el estacionamiento del restaurante, todo lucía más grande. Él siempre fue un hombre alto y fornido, pero en ese momento le pareció aún más imponente.

—No puedo —murmuró Naruto, sus palabras llenas de dolor y sentimiento.

Hinata pudo darse cuenta de la pelea que estaba llevando consigo mismo. Probablemente tus emociones contra la razón.

Esperaba que la razón no ganara en esta ocasión.

—¿Por qué no? —susurró, temblorosa y cansada. Ya no tenía fuerzas de luchar. No tenía derecho a luchar.

Pero aun así…

—Todo lo relacionado a ti siempre me duele. Siempre —confesó él, agotado también—. Pero, así como me duele, también me hace feliz. Tú, siempre has sido tú —sonrió inconscientemente y con su mano derecha acarició la mejilla de Hinata—. Nunca pude estar con alguien porque siempre hacía comparaciones. Nadie es suficiente.

Ella lo miró, comprendiendo exactamente lo que decía. Sentía el roce de sus dedos sobre su mejilla y una corriente eléctrica se expandió por su cuerpo. Fue tan sorpresivo que no pudo evitar soltar un respingo.

—Quiero estar contigo —dijo—. Juntos. Como una familia —Hinata empezó a llorar de nuevo—. Incluso si terminamos peleando de nuevo, si nos damos cuenta que nuestros defectos son más que las virtudes, te prometo que, te hablaré más, todos los días. Te preguntaré sobre tu día y te contaré sobre el mío. Te lo diré todo, lo que me gusta y lo que no. Te juro que te diré que te amo todos los días y seré más comprensiva… trabajaremos juntos para decidir lo mejor para nuestros hijos. Pero, sobre todo, te prometo nunca separarme de ti de nuevo —se acercó a Naruto, quien estaba más rígido que una estatua. Depositó su cabeza en su pecho—. Si me das la oportunidad… —finalizó en un susurro.

Escuchó un suspiro cansado de su parte y no supo cómo interpretarlo.

—Probablemente desde que me senté en esa mesa contigo supe que era una batalla perdida. Sí, lo que pasé después del divorcio fue horrible, pero estar sin ti fue lo peor —la tomó del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo—. Intentémoslo una vez más, Hinata. Aprendamos de nuestros errores y tratemos de ser mejores.

Hinata asintió.

Naruto se inclinó y ella se puso de puntitas. Se besaron con tranquilidad, las lágrimas entremezclándose, sin saber a quiénes le pertenecían.

La melancolía y nostalgia los embargaron. Sensaciones perdidas en el tiempo. Un beso. Sólo necesitaban un beso para hacerles recordar lo que se sentía estar con la persona correcta. Con quien ponía tu mundo de cabeza y te hacía desear ser mejor persona.

Se quedaron con los labios unidos, sin moverse, durante varios segundos, con miedo de que, al romper el contacto, todo fuera un sueño.

Finalmente fue Hinata quien se separó, sonrió llena de amor.

—Extrañaba eso.

Naruto sonrió también, finalmente ella pudo ver al hombre jovial y algo infantil que había en él.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, dulce Hinata? —la abrazó—. No será fácil.

—Pero lo lograremos. Mientras estés conmigo. No te dejaré ir esta vez —dijo, llena de confianza.

No le respondió, sólo le dio un beso en el cabello y siguieron abrazados durante otro largo rato.

Acababan de dar el primero paso, lo que seguía era lo difícil. Aunque un año separados podría parecer poco tiempo, realmente era muchísimo. Ambos tendrían que aprender a lidiar con sus nuevas personalidades y hábitos. Sincerarse totalmente y sobre todo comunicarse.

Pero en ese momento, algo dentro de Naruto le hizo sentir que lo lograrían y esta vez sí estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas.

Porque tanto para él como para Hinata, no había nadie más.

Y nunca lo habría. Estaba comprobado.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —preguntó ella, algo tímida. Se sentía de nuevo una adolescente—. Podríamos comprarle algo de cenar a los niños, aún es temprano.

Al escuchar sobre sus hijos Naruto sonrió inmediatamente, más que de acuerdo.

—¿McDonald's?

—Síp —Hinata asintió enternecida ante su reacción. Su corazón derritiéndose en el proceso. Se le acercó y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla—. Gracias de nuevo.

Naruto no le respondió, simplemente la volvió a abrazar. Ésta vez aún más fuerte que la anterior.

Sí, definitivamente.

Las cosas funcionarían esta vez.

Estaba seguro.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Epílogo

 _Tres meses después_

* * *

Hinata soltó una risita al sentir a Naruto besarle el cuello. Se removió debido a las cosquillas.

—Basta —dijo.

Él la soltó, pero antes, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sólo por hoy —le guiñó el ojo y ella sintió que se derretía.

Esa rutina se había vuelto bastante agradable en el último mes. Le gustaba dormirse y despertar a su lado. Casi como en el pasado. Con la diferencia que ahora hablaban antes de dormir, siempre, el tiempo que fuera suficiente.

Aún si él estaba cansado por el trabajo, siempre la escuchaba hasta el final. Sus quejas, sus aciertos. Todo.

Hinata no podía estar más contenta con la vida que llevaban. Sí, aún tenían desacuerdos, sí, todavía se asustaban ante la idea de fallar y pasar por todo el proceso de nuevo.

Pero algo se sentía diferente esta vez.

Tal vez ese año separado sólo los volvió más fuertes. Tal vez lo necesitaban.

Bueno, esa era la teoría de Naruto. Ella, por su parte, creía que más bien fue una prueba de Kami-sama y lograron atravesarla.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —le preguntó, sonriente. Se sentía de tan buen humor, a pesar de que le dolía un poco el cuerpo por el ajetreo del día anterior.

Esa era otra cosa buena de su nueva relación. La intimidad también había mejorado bastante.

No sabía si la razón era porque ella había dejado su timidez de lado, pero realmente se compenetraban de una manera muchísimo más… placentera.

Se ruborizó ante el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

El hacer el amor de nuevo, realmente les tomó tiempo. Más por ella. Sentía que primero tenían que aclarar las cosas, acostumbrarse al uno al otro, para después dar ese paso.

Y hacía tres semanas finalmente sucedió. Hinata no sentía arrepentimiento alguno por esperar. Naruto era lo suficientemente comprensivo y lo entendió, sin presionarla. Volver a estar juntos de esa forma significó muchísimo para ambos. Fue la última prueba que necesitaron para comprobar que definitivamente, necesitaban estar juntos.

Por otra parte, durante esos tres meses, las cosas realmente fueron complicadas. Empezaron por buscar ayuda para tratar de explicarle a los niños que estarían juntos de nuevo. El terapeuta les recomendó que los cambios fueran lentos, para que de esa forma tanto Himawari y Boruto se acostumbraran.

Y así lo hicieron.

Primero, Naruto iba a su departamento dos veces a la semana y Hinata visitaba la casa de sus suegros durante los sábados.

Poco a poco cambiaron al rutina, a veces Naruto pasaba más días con ella o al revés. Comían juntos, reían, llevaban a los niños al cine. Después, él empezó a quedarse a dormir. Los niños rápidamente se acostumbraron a verlos juntos.

El regresar a vivir en la misma casa, aún lo estaban pensando. Necesitaban discutirlo con más profundidad. Mientras tanto, Naruto pasaba en su departamento de lunes a jueves. Los viernes ambos los tomaban para descansar y tiempo a solas. Los fines de semana Hinata se llevaba los niños a casa de Kushina.

Estaban bien. Felices y juntos.

Era lo que importaba.

—¿Puedes hacer panqueques? —preguntó Naruto, mientras tomaba una toalla, para irse a duchar.

Hinata soltó una risita y asintió.

—¿De avena con fresas?

Él asintió rápidamente.

—Oh, sí. Por favor —murmuró, gustoso.

Ella roló los ojos, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Te amo —le dijo.

Esa era otra cosa que había mejorado entre ellos. Primero, empezaron con un te quiero de vez en cuando, que aumentaban más con el paso de las semanas. Finalmente, se convirtieron en un "te amo" sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Yo también, Hinata. Yo también.

A penas se iba a inclinar a darle un beso. Cuando escucharon unos pasos rápidos provenientes de pasillo. Ambos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

—Y aquí vienen los demonios —dijo Naruto, sonriendo.

Hinata lo miró divertida.

—Demonios con hambre.

Dicho y hecho, unos segundos después, Boruto entró con cara de fastidio y una Himawari recién levantada.

Los niños le exigieron a su madre desayunar. Cuando Hinata les dijo que haría panqueques, su humor cambió notablemente.

Ese día desayunaron los cuatro con tranquilidad, platicando cosas triviales y escuchando a sus hijos hablar cosas que sólo un niño de cuatro y una pequeña de dos años podían decir.

Pero valía la pena.

Esos momentos de verdad lo valían.

* * *

¡Hola!

Finalmente pude terminar este one-shot. Es el más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Pero espero y lo disfruten tanto como yo. Últimamente estoy traumado con los libros sobre matrimonios disfuncionales y personajes melancólicos. Me encanta el drama. Así que, la idea nació de ahí (además de más de un mes traumada con un musical llamado Hamilton, el cual recomiendo ampliamente).

Tal vez me salí de las personalidades de los personajes, pero creo que en general, quedó bastante bien. Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo.

A pesar de que nunca he estado cansada, sé que las relaciones pueden llegar a un punto en que la falta de comunicación arruina todo, aunque las personas involucradas se amen. Cuando uno empieza a ver más los defectos que las cosas buenas, todo empeora con el tiempo. Bueno, eso pienso yo, básicamente es lo que les pasó a Naruto y Hinata en este fanfic. Llegaron a un punto en el que se dieron por vencidos. Los dos se rindieron. Pero bueno, terminaron juntos y felices.

Es con todo mi cariño para ustedes como regalo de navidad. Que en estas fechas la pasen maravilloso en compañía de sus familias.

Si les gustó mi one-shot, los invito a dejarme un review, lo merezco (56 hojas, por dios).

¡Felices fiestas!

Lizy.

12.12.18


End file.
